Yearbook
by BarbaraCB
Summary: Quando a ossada de um indigente com sinais de maus-tratos aparece, os detetives da Homicidios são levados a investigar quem era aquela pessoa e porque foi assassinada. Os Detetives não faziam ideia do que estava por vir...


**~YEARBOOK ~****  
Uma fanfiction de Cold Case  
**Por BarbaraCB

* * *

_Disclaimer:_

**Lilly Rush, Scotty Valens e o prédio da Homicídios  
pertencem a Meredith Stiehm.**

**Johnny, Jamie, Amy, Katie e Bone  
pertencem a mim...  
...pelo menos metade deles.**

* * *

_18 de Fevereiro de 1985_

"**Crying in the Rain" – Whitesnake**

_A tarde caía na Filadélfia, tingindo o ar e as casas de laranja vivo e um rosa forte e enjoativo. Aquele bairro sempre foi mais ou menos, mas a garotada não parecia se importar, apesar de não ser muito sensato. Porém, ninguém na faixa dos 15 anos pode ser chamado de "Exemplo de Pessoa Ajuizada"... _

_Mas sempre andavam em grupo, por via das duvidas._

_Na pista de skate mais próxima, um grupo de adolescentes fazia farra._

_- Vai Bone! – gritou Jamie. – Ta com medo?_

_- Medo do que? – respondeu a garota no topo do half-pipe, ameaçadora - De descer aí e te dar uma surra?_

_Os outros assobiaram e uivaram, à guisa de um "essa-doeu-até-em-mim". Depois da manifestação, ele fez uma cara mais séria e deu um passo a frente._

_- Você sabe que não precisa fazer isso se não quiser. – ele disse, olhando-a de forma séria._

_- Ahhh, "'Bone' e Clyde": a dupla mais meiga da historia! – disse uma garota ruiva e sardenta, provocando-os como sempre._

_Bone revirou os olhos – maldito apelido, esse. Mesmo tendo vários motivos para tê-lo: sua magreza subnutrida, sua personalidade 'dura de roer' e o fato de estar sempre com Jamie, que rendeu a ambos o apelido de "Bonnie e Clyde" – que logo foi mudado para "Bone e Clyde", por motivos já sabidos..._

_- Deixe de preocupação idiota, Jamie. – ela respondeu ao garoto - Eu não sou de vidro. E eu disse que faria, afinal de contas._

_A grande questão era que havia apostado vinte pratas com Jamie que conseguiria descer o half-pipe, apesar de não se dar muito bem com o skate. E ela _tinha_ de ganhar, porque não _possuía_ vinte pratas; ela fizera a aposta de brincadeira, mas a besta humana chamada James Williams a levou a sério, e ela, o ser mais orgulhoso que já pisou na face da Terra, não quis voltar atrás._

_E lá estava, em cima do skate emprestado pela besta humana. _

_Que Deus conserve os ossos que a apelidaram..._

_Ela se deixou cair na curva da pista, mantendo o equilíbrio e os pés colados à prancha com toda a força que possuía em seu corpo magrelo. Atravessou a distância e chegou do outro lado, fazendo uma manobra simples para virar e retornar ao lugar de onde saiu._

"_Quase lá", ela pensava. Seus amigos torciam. Até Jamie esquecera que dinheiro estava envolvido e torcia silenciosamente. "Quase lá..."_

_Ela conseguiu tocar as rodas do skate na plataforma de onde saiu, o que conforme o combinado já lhe fazia vinte dólares mais rica, mas um erro de calculo a fez voltar para a pista aos tropeços, escorregando no cimento liso. Os dois meninos e as duas meninas que assistiam correram até ela, Jamie liderando-os._

_- Bone! Você ta bem? – ele perguntou, se aproximando. Os outros olhavam, apreensivos._

_Ela estava caída no half, e não se movia. Seus amigos chegaram mais perto. _

_E quando eles se aproximaram o suficiente, Bone pulou, assustando-os de propósito._

_- Você me deve vinte pratas, Mister Clyde! – ela disse entre risos. – E mude essa cara de quem viu fantasma, eu estou bem._

_Os outros olharam para o garoto e começaram a rir, pois ele ainda estava meio branco de susto, pensando que havia feito a amiga se machucar. Mas recuperou-se logo ao ouvir os risos a sua volta._

_- Hey, não valeu! Você caiu!_

_- O combinado era de que eu teria que tocar a plataforma! E foi o que eu fiz! – ela retrucou. – A queda não estava nos planos, mas fiz o que apostamos. _

_Jamie lançou-lhe um olhar amuado, sabendo que tinha perdido a aposta._

_- Passa. A. Grana. – ela disse, estendendo a mão. Com outro olhar chateado, ele tirou uma nota do bolso e entregou a ela._

_- Você não tinha o dinheiro, não é? – ele perguntou depois de um instante em silencio, vendo-a guardar a nota no bolso da calça preta._

_- Não. – ela disse, dando-lhe as costas._

_- AH, É MESMO? Sua... – e pulou na garota, agarrando-a pela cintura e derrubando-a, sentando em seu abdome. Obviamente, ela não tinha força física para competir com ele, que era muito maior em todos os sentidos. Não que ele fosse gordo, era só que Bone fazia uma modelo parecer atlética e bem-alimentada em comparação ao seu físico raquítico. Os outros garotos nada fizeram, pois sabiam que ele não faria nada de mais com ela._

_- Sai de cima, Jamie! – ela chutou e esperneou, ele segurando seus pulsos._

_- Vou ensinar você a não me fazer de besta! – ele disse, com um sorriso divertido nos lábios._

_- Eu não fiz nada! Você já _é_ uma besta por si só! _

_- Eu sou, é? – ele disse, cutucando-a nas costelas. Os outros observavam, divertidos, quando ela começou a rir com as cócegas, algo realmente único considerando o fato de Bone estar sempre com cara de poucos amigos e meio distante de tudo e de todos. _

_Era a garota mais problemática em seu colégio e sempre rendia reclamações dos professores, conforme ela às vezes contava. Sua aparência também não ajudava a ganhar a simpatia deles – seu cabelo curto e preto estava sempre espetado, usava maquiagem escura em torno dos olhos e estava sempre usando roupas pretas, correntes e pulseiras de rebites. A perfeita imagem do jovem encrenqueiro. _

_- Ok, ok, eu já aprendi! – ela disse, exausta pelas cócegas. – Pode me soltar!_

_- Você pede água? – ele perguntou entre as risadas._

_- Não! – ela respondeu, teimosa. _

_- Ok, então. – Jamie disse, se levantando e oferecendo-lhe a mão. – Cansei também... OUCH!_

_- ISSO – Bone começou, logo depois de se levantar e socá-lo no braço – é pra você aprender!_

_Ele esfregou o braço._

_- Você bate que nem mulherzinha!_

_Ela apenas lançou-lhe um olhar de "você-vai-ver-a-mulherzinha-se-não-se-calar"._

_- OKEY! – interrompeu Kate, aproximando-se deles. – Parou, agora! Os dois!_

_- É que o Casal 20 não consegue viver separado um do outro... – disse a ruiva sardenta._

_- Quer um também, Amy? – disse Bone, erguendo o punho._

_- Já não está mais aqui quem falou – ela respondeu rapidamente, erguendo as mãos._

_- Vai, pessoal. Vamos nessa – disse Johnny, dando um pontapé no skate, fazendo-o ir na direção do amigo – ta escurecendo. E aqui não é lá muito legal de se ficar noite._

_Jamie colocou um pé sobre o skate._

_- Você leva a Amy e a Kate? – perguntou Johnny. - Elas moram no seu caminho. Além do mais, tenho que pegar Bailey na escola._

_- Claro, Zé-Mané. – respondeu o outro garoto. – Para que servem os amigos, afinal?_

_O grupo então acenou um adeus e se dividiu: James, Amy e Kate para um lado e Johnny e Bone para o outro._

**s§s**

2009

Lilly desceu do carro e caminhou em passos firmes até a aglomeração policial do outro lado da rua, em um grande terreno com uma construção em andamento. Scotty, Vera e o Chefe a esperavam próximos a um enorme buraco, em meio a materiais de construção e tratores.

"Bem", ela pensou, "já sabemos porque o corpo apareceu..."

- Bom dia. – ela disse.

- Bom dia. - disse Vera. – Nada como um defunto velho pela manhã.

Ela ignorou o comentário com um riso no canto dos lábios, e virou-se para Stillman.

- O que nós temos?

- Uma ossada de um homem jovem. Possivelmente adolescente. A Prefeitura resolveu usar esse terreno e os operários encontraram o nosso amigo aqui. – respondeu o Chefe. Ele ergueu o saquinho de evidencias contendo uma bala. - Tiro no peito com uma 9mm.

- Não sabemos quem é ele? – indagou Lilly.

- Ele não tinha documentos nem nada que informasse quem ele é.

- Isso complica as coisas... – ela disse, pensativa.

- Há quanto tempo ele está aqui? – perguntou Scotty, agachando-se perto do buraco e olhando a ossada que era fotografada pelos peritos lá embaixo.

- Segundo os legistas, entre vinte e trinta anos.

- Bem – disse Vera. - parece que nosso amigo indigente resolveu aparecer para dar um olá.

Abertura

"**Marunae Pi" – E.S. Posthumus**

- Bem – começou Miller, colocando a foto do esqueleto no painel. – o relatório da Perícia acabou de chegar. Nosso indigente tinha entre 15 e 20 anos; era caucasiano e, como todos sabemos, morreu por causa do tiro no peito. Além da marca da bala, os legistas disseram que ele quebrou os braços mais de uma vez.

- Maus-tratos? – perguntou o Chefe.

- Talvez. – ela respondeu. – ou era um garoto muito ativo, mas eu duvido que seja isso. Nunca é.

- Até aí tudo bem. – disse Will. – o problema é: _quando_ ele morreu?

- Vamos ter que descobrir na marra. – respondeu Vera. – Procurar pelos arquivos entre 79 e 89.

- Mas isso é muito tempo! – disse Scotty. – Como vamos saber qual, dentre milhares de pessoas, é o que procuramos?

- Vocês não me deixaram concluir. – disse Miller. – a Perícia reconstruiu o rosto dele digitalmente a partir do crânio. _Isso sim_ vai nos ajudar e muito.

E dizendo isso, Kat colocou a foto do rosto reconstruído do menino no painel. Fizeram-no com pele clara, olhos castanhos e cabelos castanhos e lisos.

Lilly, que até então permanecera calada, ofegou. Todos se voltaram para ela.

- Eu acho... que o vi! – ela disse, espantada. – No noticiário, há muitos anos!

- Tem certeza disso, Lil? – perguntou Stillman.

- Certeza absoluta, eu não tenho. Ele era... um pouco diferente, pelo o que eu me lembro. Tinha o cabelo mais claro, e os olhos também. Ele apareceu no noticiário como um garoto desaparecido...

- Em que ano foi isso? – perguntou Will.

- Em 85... eu acho.

Vera arregalou os olhos.

- _Como_ você ainda se lembra disso?

Ela hesitou, procurando as palavras certas.

- É que eu tinha discutido com a minha mãe naquela noite. Discussão feia.

Os Detetives se mexeram, desconfortáveis.

Chafurdar o passado de Lilly não era bem uma coisa agradável de se fazer, ainda mais por ela ter suas razões – muito justificáveis, por sinal - para fazê-lo, pelo pouco que sabiam dele.

Scotty então rompeu o silencio que se estabeleceu entre eles por alguns segundos.

- Bem... seria esperançoso demais perguntar se você lembra o nome dele, Lil? – ele perguntou delicadamente, seu tom de voz expressando que só perguntava pelo caso do garoto e não para causar-lhe mais memórias doloridas.

**s§s**

_22 de Maio de 1985_

"**Shattered Dreams" – Johnny Hates Jazz**

_Já era quase dez da noite quando Bone ouviu o barulho à sua janela. Era Johnny. Às vezes, quando queria conversar com ela, ele se esgueirava de seu padrasto e ia até a casa dela. Atirava pedrinhas em sua janela para sinalizar sua presença. _

_Era um alivio ouvir aquilo, pois havia alguns dias que não o via. Era estranho, considerando que se encontravam quase todo dia, mas não era algo absolutamente novo - seu padrasto sabia ser um pesadelo com ele. Não que a realidade dela estivesse assim tão distante disso..._

_Quando olhou para fora da vidraça, não era Johnny que estava lá embaixo na rua escura. Ela abriu o vidro e pôs a cabeça para fora._

_- Jamie? O que você está fazendo aqui?_

_- Desça, Bone. – ele disse, sério. - Preciso falar com você._

_Ela estranhou a atitude do amigo, mas foi assim mesmo. Andou pelo corredor minúsculo e desceu as escadas estreitas. Desviou silenciosamente da mãe que dormia no sofá e foi para a rua._

_- O que foi, Jamie? – ela perguntou quando o viu. - Que cara é essa?_

_Jamie parecia nervoso. _

_Não. _

_Ele parecia assustado._

_- Bone... é o Johnny._

_Ela sentiu o corpo inteiro paralisar instantaneamente._

_- O que tem ele, Jamie?_

_Jamie permaneceu calado, apreensivo demais para continuar, como se qualquer palavra que dissesse fosse a coisa mais cruel de ser dita a alguém. Apavorada, Bone se impacientou e o segurou nos ombros com suas mãos pequenas._

_- _O que aconteceu com o Johnny?

_O garoto pareceu reunir coragem o suficiente._

_- O padrasto dele veio me procurar, Bone. – ele começou. - ele disse que o Johnny sumiu._

_Como assim Johnny havia sumido?_

_Ele às vezes se perdia por aí, mas não porque tivesse sumido – ele o fazia porque _queria_ desaparecer. Geralmente ficava na casa de Jamie ou de outros colegas do colégio._

_- Ele sempre faz isso, Jamie. O que tem de mais?_

_James encarou-a._

_- Ele não levou as coisas dele e não aparece há dias em casa. _

_Ela arregalou os olhos._

_- E você sabe melhor do que eu que ele jamais ficaria tanto tempo sem ver o Bailey. _

_Era verdade, ela pensou. Bailey era tudo para Johnny. Ele_ jamais _largaria o irmão para trás. _

_O que estava acontecendo?_

_- Você sabe de alguma coisa, Bone? – seu amigo perguntou, colocando uma mão no ombro ossudo da garota. – Porque se souber, o padrasto dele ficará agradecido em saber._

_Ela o fuzilou com suas íris rodeadas de preto._

_- Porque diz isso? Aquele traste só faz machucá-lo!_

_- O Keller foi falar com a policia. E como eu sou amigo de Johnny desde que éramos pequenos, ele veio falar comigo. Pediu para falar com o pessoal, reunir informações._

_Ela se virou bruscamente, raivosa._

_- Eu não sei de nada. Johnny não me contou nada além daquilo que todos sabemos._

_- Sobre a mãe dele?_

_- É._

_- Mesmo assim, Bone. Eu vou com as meninas até a delegacia, prestar depoimento. Venha com a gente, talvez nós possamos..._

_- Não! – ela bradou. – Eu sei tanto quanto vocês sabem! E se... e se ele sumiu assim, do nada... você sabe como é esse lugar! Se ele sumiu assim, com certeza é porque..._

_- Pára. – ele disse em um tom seco, balançando-a pelos ombros. - Nem pense em dizer isso._

_Ela soluçou e James a envolveu com seus braços._

_- Johnny está aí, em algum lugar. Nós vamos achá-lo, Bone. Você vai ver..._

_- Ele queria sair da casa do padrasto para poupar o Bailey, que por enquanto teve sorte... – ela disse entre as lagrimas. – Ele queria me ajudar, Jamie..._

_- Calma, Bone. Não vamos pensar no pior, está bem? – ele disse, limpando a maquiagem escorrida que enegrecia o rosto da amiga. - Ele vai aparecer._

_Por mais que Jamie dissesse aquilo com firmeza e esperança em sua voz, ela sentia que algo dentro dela se esvaía lentamente, como nuvens de vapor numa xícara de chá quente. _

_Em algum lugar dentro dela, ela sabia._

_Johnny não apareceria mais para jogar pedrinhas em sua vidraça._

**s§s**

- Johnatan Harvey, 18 anos. – disse Lilly, tirando e lendo os documentos da caixa dos desaparecidos sobre sua escrivaninha. - Morava no bairro vizinho a Kensington com o padrasto e o irmão mais novo. Aqui diz que ele desapareceu em 15 de Maio de 85. O padrasto que relatou o sumiço...

Scotty olhou alguns papéis que Lilly entregou a ele.

- Aqui tem alguns depoimentos. Do próprio padrasto, Ronald Keller, e de mais três amigos, Kate Jones, James Williams e Amanda Lynn Harris.

Vera se levantou e acenou para Will com a cabeça.

- Vamos cair na pesquisa.

- Os amigos dele não disseram muita coisa útil nos depoimentos. – disse Miller, examinando a papelada.

- Das duas, uma. Ou eles não sabiam de nada – disse Vera, sem desgrudar os olhos das informações que procurava no sistema. -, ou sabiam demais e não quiseram falar.

- É, mas tem mais coisa. – completou Lilly, que lia o depoimento do padrasto. – Keller citou mais duas garotas que, pelo que estamos vendo aqui, não quiseram vir dar depoimento. Uma outra amiga de Johnatan e a namorada dele, sendo que 'uma delas tinha cara de delinqüente juvenil, cheia de correntes" e a outra era mais... "normalzinha"... isso segundo ele.

- Elas têm nomes? – perguntou Scotty.

- Ele disse que não sabia. – respondeu a detetive. – De amigos do enteado, ele só conhecia mesmo o James, que a pedido do próprio Keller, chamou essas duas amigas que deram depoimentos...

Uma hora e alguns telefonemas depois, Vera e Will aproximaram-se dos Detetives e do Chefe com novas informações.

- Encontramos nossas queridas pessoas no sistema – disse Vera.

- Menos o tal James Williams, que pelo visto não mora no endereço registrado há pelo menos 15 anos. – completou Will.

O Chefe pensou por alguns instantes.

- Vera e Miller, vocês vão falar com as amigas do Johnatan; Will, você vai falar com o padrasto e o irmão caçula, chame-os aqui; Lil e Scotty, vocês vão até o colégio onde o garoto estudava. Tentem descobrir quem são as outras duas meninas e onde está o tal James. Talvez ele possa ter algo que nos seja útil.

Os Detetives concordaram e se dividiram – Will foi até o telefone mais próximo e os outros se dirigiram até a saída.

**s§s**

_1985_

"**To the ****One I Love" – R.E.M.**

_- Vem, Bailey. Não seja tímido._

_Johnny puxava o garoto loirinho pela mão. Bone os observava saindo da escolinha, do outro lado da rua estreita. O menino estava meio relutante em acompanhar o irmão, olhando a garota com um certo temor nos olhos. _

_Ela não se surpreendeu. _

_Causava esse tipo de reação nas crianças. E em alguns adultos também - principalmente aqueles velhos republicanos e conservadores._

_- Vamos, campeão. – Johnny disse, meio abaixado para segurar a mão do irmão. –Lembra o que eu falei? Que ia te apresentar aquela amiga?_

_O menino ainda não parecia muito satisfeito com a idéia. O garoto mais velho percebeu e se agachou para ficar cara-a-cara com ele._

_- Não precisa ter medo, Bailey. – ele disse baixinho. – É uma amiga do seu mano. Ela tem essa cara de brava, mas ela é muito legal. E os amigos do mano são sempre legais._

_O pequeno inclinou a cabeça em direção à Bone, que assistia à cena com um sorriso divertido nos lábios. Bailey então fez uma carinha de quem estava mais confiante._

_- Ta bom, mano..._

_Eles atravessaram a rua de mão única e se aproximaram de Bone, que estava ligeiramente desconfortável com a situação. Ela não tinha lá muito jeito com crianças – apesar de cuidar de uma mesmo assim. _

"_Vamos ver no que isso vai dar", ela pensou._

_- Bailey, essa aqui é a minha amiga Bone._

_Ele a encarou do alto de seu um metro e vinte. De perto, ela não parecia tão assustadora, apesar de ter os olhos pintados de preto._

_- Oi..._

_- Ola, Bailey. – ela disse, agachando-se e estendendo a mão para ele. O pequeno apertou a mão da garota com seus dedos pequenos. – Prazer em conhecê-lo. Seu irmão fala muito de você._

_Ele arregalou os olhos castanho-claros, que eram iguais aos de Johnny, numa expressão maravilhada, como se ela tivesse acabado de anunciar que o Natal chegara mais cedo aquele ano._

_- Mesmo?_

_- Mesmo, mesmo._

_- Ah... Ele também fala de você. – ele disse com um sorriso satisfeito.- Fala muuuuito._

_Ela olhou para cima, a tempo de ver um ar constrangido circular no rosto do amigo. Ela sorriu e se voltou para o pequeno, sentando-se na calçada._

_- Ah, é? Ele fala bem ou mal?_

_Ele pareceu pensar por um instante, tentando se lembrar._

_- Ele sempre diz que você é uma pessoa muito legal. E que gosta muito de você._

"_Gostei desse menino", ela pensou._

_Bailey a estudou por um instante, com seus enormes olhos cor de mel. E então, olhou para o irmão._

_- Sua namorada é vampiro, mano?_

_- O que? – ele exclamou, mais espantado com o "namorada" do que com a pergunta absurda. Bone riu, divertindo-se com a pergunta, mas escondendo também uma ponta de constrangimento em seu riso._

_- Ela não é minha namorada, maninho, é só amiga. – ele disse. – E também não é vampira._

_- É que ela tem olhos engraçados. Eles são bonitos. – Bailey disse. Ele pensava em como eram estranhos, mas ainda assim belos. Não sabia porque, mas não sentia mais medo algum daquela menina tão esquisita que era a amiga de seu irmãozão. Ela tinha uma cara meio de brava, como um gato irritado, mas via que ela era boazinha. _

_- Obrigada, baixinho. – ela disse, se levantando e afagando seus cachos loiros._

_- Puxando sardinha para ela, maninho?- ele disse, provocando Bone._

_- Sabe como é, as crianças só dizem a verdade._

_Johnny riu._

_- Ele te chamou de morta-viva bebedora de sangue...- ele fingiu pensar por um instante. – É, realmente... EI!_

_Bone o socara no ombro, como sempre fazia quando ele ou Jamie a irritavam. E ele deu risada, como sempre fazia._

_- E você continua batendo que nem uma mulherzinha._

_Bailey observava a cena, sem entender._

_- Mas mano... ela _É _menina..._

_- Eu tenho lá as minhas duvidas... – ele disse, se esquivando do punho da amiga. _

_O garotinho achou engraçado o modo como aparentemente brigavam, mas se divertiam com aquilo. Mais ou menos que nem Tom e Jerry faziam. E percebeu que seu irmão parecia sorrir mais. Parecia mais feliz por ela estar presente, muito diferente de quando estavam em casa brincando de batalha naval. _

_Ele deu um sorriso silencioso. Se o seu irmãozão parecia gostar tanto dela, ela devia ser mesmo o máximo. _

_- Vamos indo?- ela disse, desistindo de acertá-lo._

_- Vamos. Dá a mão, Bailey._

_O garoto deu uma mão ao irmão e instintivamente segurou a mão de Bone com a outra. Ela olhou para baixo, sentindo o menino segurar seus dedos com firmeza. Ela não achou ruim. Muito pelo contrário._

_- Mano?- o pequeno chamou, enquanto caminhavam._

_- Fala, maninho._

_- Você tava certo. Mesmo sendo menina, sua amiga é muito legal._

**s§s**

- Bem, detetives. Agora que estamos acomodados, poderiam me falar do que se trata? – disse Kate Jones, sentando-se no sofá. A garota de cabelos castanhos e olhos azuis que era a sentimental e vez ou outra a pacificadora do grupo era agora uma mulher de quarenta e poucos anos, mas ainda muito bonita. Saíra de Kensington quando ingressou na faculdade de psicologia. Conseguira se formar e agora era orientadora dos alunos de um colégio católico perto do centro.

Miller tomou a dianteira.

- Bem, senhora Jones, estamos aqui por causa de Johnatan Harvey.

Kate arregalou os grandes olhos azuis, espantada.

- Vocês o encontraram? O que... o que aconteceu ao Johnny?

- Lamento informar, senhora – começou Vera. – encontramos o corpo dele há alguns dias, não muito longe do lugar onde vocês moravam.

Kate Jones os encarou por um segundo, como se não acreditasse no que ouvia; mas logo depois uma expressão conformada tomou seus olhos marejados.

- Depois de tantos anos... era meio que previsível, não é? Que estivesse morto...

Miller inclinou-se com olhar penalizado, e perguntou suavemente.

- Diga-nos, senhora Jones...a senhora se lembra de algo estranho que aconteceu naquela época? Ou alguém que o ameaçou?

Ela pensou por alguns momentos.

- Pode não ser relevante... mas há algo estranho, sim.

_1985_

"**It's My Life" – Bon Jovi**

_Kate, Amy e James voltavam para casa, andando e conversando depois da sessão combo aposta + skate + cócegas, conversando descontraídos._

_- Vocês e a Bone não tem jeito mesmo! – disse Kate._

_- Vocês se dão tão bem! Parecem até irmãos... – disse Amy, e logo acrescentou - ou namorados..._

_Jamie encarou a amiga com um olhar que dizia que ela estava dizendo bobagem._

_- Não somos namorados. Somos muito amigos, só isso._

_- Seeei... – retrucou Amy. – Amigos psicodélicos, só se for._

_- Deixe de ser exagerada, garota. – ele disse com firmeza. - Ela também é grudada com o Johnny e vocês não acham nada._

_- Realmente... – Kate parou por um momento, refletindo sobre o que ele dissera. – Parando pra analisar, deviam mudar o apelido de "'Bone' e Clyde" para "Os Três Mosqueteiros"..._

_Jamie riu._

_- É algo para se pensar. – ele disse._

_- Mas o que aconteceu para vocês serem assim tão grudados? – indagou Kate. – Vocês três se conhecem desde antes de eu e Amy sermos suas amigas e sempre foi desse jeito: vocês podem se 'matar' mas não se largam..._

_Amy então notou a expressão do garoto. Um olhar estranho e repentinamente sério._

_- O que foi, James? _

_Ele pareceu pensar por um tempo._

_- Bem... é uma longa historia. – ele disse com rara seriedade tomando seu tom de voz e olhar. – foi uma coisa muito séria, mas não tenho permissão para dizer o que._

_As duas meninas arregalaram os olhos._

_- Sério, como? – perguntou a morena.- e porquê não pode nos contar?_

_James meneou a cabeça, negativamente._

_- Não posso porque é algo que não envolve só a mim. E eles também não querem que eu fale sobre isso._

_As garotas permaneceram em silencio durante o resto do caminho, pensando no que seu amigo dissera._

Vera fez uma cara intrigada.

- Quem era essa menina de quem eles eram tão amigos?

- Nós a chamávamos de Bone, por ela ser muito magrela. O pessoal chamava ela e Jamie de 'Bone' e Clyde, porque nunca se desgrudavam um do outro, mas depois da minha sugestão, começaram a se chamar entre eles pelos nomes dos Três Mosqueteiros, de brincadeira.

- E qual era o nome dela? – Miller perguntou.

- Curioso você perguntar isso, detetive. Nós não sabíamos. Eu, pelo menos, não sei até hoje. Eu e Amy convivemos com ela por aproximadamente um ano, um ano e meio, e ela já tinha esse apelido quando a conhecemos; nunca nos ocorreu perguntar qual era seu nome de verdade. Quem deveria saber eram os garotos, que eram seus melhores amigos.

- A senhora descobriu o que aconteceu entre eles para serem tão amigos assim?

- Não. Nós nunca soubemos.

Os Detetives se levantaram.

- Muito obrigada, senhora Jones. Foi de grande ajuda. – disse Vera.

Kate os acompanhou até a porta, e antes de se despedir dos Detetives, ela acrescentou:

- Nós convivemos pouco, detetives, mas Johnatan era um amigo muito especial para todos nós. Quero que descubram quem o matou e por quê.

- Estranho, isso. – disse Miller a Vera, os dois já fora da residência de Kate. – Pelo visto, a tal de Bone era praticamente irmã do Johnatan, mas não deu as caras para dar depoimento sobre o desaparecimento dele.

- Vai saber se ela está envolvida. – respondeu Vera. – Pra inicio de conversa, nem os amigos sabiam o nome dela. Isso por si só já é estranho.

Os detetives caminharam até o carro e Vera dirigiu, indo para o endereço de Amy Lynn Harris.

**s§s**

_1985_

"**Send Her My Love" - Journey**

_Amy fez todo o caminho de volta, olhando o chão atentamente. _

_Sua chave provavelmente caíra atrás da pista de skate, aonde deixara a sua mochila. Era bom que estivesse, caso contrário, teria de esperar sua mãe do lado de fora de casa. E considerando o horário que ela chegava do trabalho e a incrível segurança que seu bairro possuía, a idéia não a agradava nem um pouco._

_Ela caminhou rapidamente para o half-pipe logo à sua frente e imediatamente viu um brilho colorido na base da plataforma. Andou pela grama maltratada e abaixou-se, pegando a única chave presa a um chaveiro de acrílico verde em forma de "A"._

_Virou-se para ir embora e subitamente uma voz falou em algum lugar atrás dela. O dono provavelmente estava sentado na curva da pista, atrás da plataforma. E então a reconheceu como sendo a voz de Johnny. Lembrou-se que ele e Bone ficaram por ultimo quando ela foi embora, e deviam estar lá desde então. Pensou em se manifestar, mas logo desistiu da idéia._

_- O que quer dizer?_

_- É estranho... mesmo depois desse tempo eu ainda tenho esses... pesadelos... – respondeu Bone._

_- Não pense nisso. Não vai adiantar nada, já passou. – ele disse. – Eu sei que é difícil e que você deve pensar que é fácil para mim te dizer uma coisa dessas, mas não é. Muito pelo contrário. Nós vimos como você estava. _

_Bone não respondeu._

_- Olhe... – ele continuou. – Estávamos lá, te acompanhamos. Vimos você melhorar a cada dia. E aqui estamos até hoje, até agora. Não pense que eu e Jamie iremos embora assim tão facilmente. Eu pelo menos, tenho a certeza de que não irei._

_Amy ouviu Bone soltar um risinho baixinho._

_- A isso eu sou muito agradecida. Eternamente agradecida, a vocês dois. – ela disse. – Pelo menos uma coisa boa veio daquilo. _

_Depois, um silêncio tranquilo. _

_Amy sabia que Johnny a devia estar abraçando. _

_Ele e Jamie sempre demonstravam o quanto gostavam da amiga, com afagos carinhosos ou com mata-leões seguidos de cócegas. O que quer que tenha acontecido com ela, agradecia internamente por eles terem aparecido na vida de Bone. _

_Amy deu um sorriso mudo e terno, afastando-se discretamente. _

_Adorava de paixão aqueles três doidos..._

**s§s**

- Em que poderia ajudá-los, detetives? – perguntou o senhor alto de cabelos grisalhos que era o diretor do colégio Kennedy. Devia ter uns cinqüenta ou sessenta anos.

- Queremos informações sobre alguns adolescentes que estudaram aqui, Diretor Chase. – disse Lilly, ela e Scotty sentando-se nas cadeiras que o homem indicava com uma das mãos. – Sobre Johnatan Harvey. O senhor se lembra dele?

De inicio, a expressão do diretor era de quem tentava se recordar de alguma coisa que havia sido esquecida há muito tempo em algum canto de sua mente, mas logo mudou para uma de surpresa.

- Johnatan! Claro que sim. O garoto que desapareceu nos anos oitenta... me lembro dos cartazes de "Desaparecido" colados pela escola.

- Isso mesmo. – disse Scotty. – o que pode nos dizer sobre ele?

- Ele era um bom garoto. Costumava ser um aluno relapso, mas tomou jeito depois que repetiu a sétima série. Estava sempre andando com um grupo de amigos pra cima e pra baixo. Sei disso porque James, um dos amigos do grupo, volta e meia vinha parar aqui por ficar aprontando.

- Como o que, por exemplo? – perguntou Lilly.

- Coisas inofensivas, mas bem irritantes, como começar guerras de lanche, ficar de gracinha nas aulas e usar os extintores de incêndio para decorar os corredores... – o diretor parou por um momento. - se bem que...

Scotty inclinou-se ligeiramente para frente.

- O que?

- Houve duas ocasiões em que a brincadeira passou do limite. – respondeu. – A primeira foi quando ele explodiu uma privada no banheiro dos meninos. Como ele fez isso, eu não sei até hoje, mas graças a Deus, não havia ninguém lá dentro quando aconteceu. Soubemos que foi ele porque um aluno consciente da seriedade da situação nos contou. Lembro que, depois disso, os outros garotos passaram lembrá-lo pelo feito chamando-o de "Cabroom!"...

- E a outra situação? – ela perguntou.

- Foi na primeira e única vez em que o vi brigando com Johnatan.

_1985_

"**Message in a Bottle" – The Police**

_Mesmo se estivesse fora do prédio, sabia que seria possível ouvir a algazarra ainda assim. Mas o diretor estava em sua sala no momento em que ouviu os gritos e assovios vindos de um corredor próximo. _

"_Mas que diabos...?", ele pensou, saindo do escritório e correndo até a barulheira. Quando virou no corredor seguinte, avistou dois inspetores de aluno que também chegavam à cena, e mais adiante, uma roda de alunos agitados - o sinal universal de que uma bela briga estava acontecendo._

_Correu até o tumulto juntamente com os inspetores e ajudou a separar os dois meninos que se atracavam numa luta violenta._

_- Porque fez isso, Johnny? – gritou James, que estava com o lábio cortado._

_- Eu só queria ajudar! Desculpe por também me preocupar!_

_- Não tinha nada que ficar lembrando ela! Você sabe disso!..._

- Parem já os dois!_ – ele disse, autoritário. – Na minha sala. _Agora.

_Os dois garotos fuzilavam um ao outro com os olhos enquanto arrastavam os pés até o escritório do Diretor._

- De quem estavam falando? – perguntou a detetive.

O Diretor balançou a cabeça, negativamente.

- Não faço a menor idéia. Eu os trouxe para esta sala, para conversarmos, mas aparentemente nenhum dos dois estava disposto a falar o motivo da briga. Então, os coloquei em detenção por um mês por brigarem e por se recusarem a falar qual era o problema.

- O padrasto dele falou sobre uma amiga e uma namorada de Johnatan, na época do desaparecimento. – disse Scotty. – O senhor saberia nos dizer quem são?

- Ah, sim. Que eu saiba, ele namorava uma garota que ganhou para o nosso colégio alguns troféus em torneios de matemática inter-escolares. Ela era muito inteligente. Era baixinha, loirinha. Parecia-se com você, detetive. – ele disse, apontando para Lilly.

- Pela forma como a descreveu, deve ser a menina de aparência 'normal' que o padrasto falou – disse Scotty para Lilly. E depois se voltou novamente para o diretor. – E quanto à amiga?

O diretor Chase coçou o queixo, pensando.

- Amiga? Bom... ele andava com duas garotas... como elas se chamavam mesmo...?.

- Kate Jones e Amanda Lynn Harris? – perguntou Lilly.

- Isso. Elas mesmo.

- Não são elas, Diretor. – falou Scotty. – trata-se de uma terceira menina. O padrasto a descreveu como tendo uma aparência... agressiva. E que usava correntes.

- Ah. – disse o Diretor, imediatamente. – Acho que sei quem é. Essa menina era um problema. Vou dar uma olhada nos registros de 85 para ter certeza do nome.

O Diretor se levantou.

- Vocês têm sorte, detetives – ele disse, sendo acompanhado pelos oficiais. – posso não me lembrar direito dos nomes, mas me recordo muito bem de cada rosto que passou por aqui.

**s§s**

_1985_

"**Send Her My Love" - Journey**

_Johnny afagava o cabelo de Bone. _

_Amy havia ido embora uns vinte minutos antes, mas eles quiseram ficar mais um pouco na pista de skate. Bone dissera que queria conversar com ele. _

_Ela contou que estava tendo pesadelos novamente. Ao mesmo tempo em que amaldiçoava aquela época e tudo de ruim que ela trazia, era grato por ele e Jamie terem conseguido dar a amiga um pouco de conforto..._

_- Johnny..._

_Ele olhou para a amiga, cuja cabeça estava apoiada em seu peito._

_- Sim?_

_- E o lance com a loirinha Genia da Matematica? – ela perguntou. Ele soube identificar preocupação em seu tom de voz, mas também sentia que ela queria quebrar o silencio de alguma forma. – O que aconteceu?_

_- Ah... eu não sei dizer com certeza. – ele começou. – mas acho que não era mesmo para ser. Ela tem outros objetivos. E acho que, no final das contas... eu não gostava dela da forma como eu pensava. _

_- Entendo..._

_- Ela tinha muito ciúme de vocês, também._

_Bone levantou a cabeça e o encarou com uma sobrancelha erguida._

_- Sério?_

_- É... – ele desviou o olhar. - mais especificamente de você..._

_- De mim?_

_- Sim. Mesmo que sejamos apenas amigos._

_Bone fora pega de surpresa com aquilo, mas logo acrescentou:_

_- É... tem razão._

_- Quem tem razão?_

_- Ela. – disse, por fim. – No lugar dela, eu ficaria desconfiada. Estamos sempre juntos para cima e para baixo... Não posso culpar a Genia por sentir ciúmes._

_Johnny não disse nada._

"_Eu também não", ele pensou. _

**s§s**

Will andou pela sala de interrogatórios e sentou-se à mesa, encarando o homem no lado oposto.

- E então Bailey. O que você pode nos dizer do seu irmão?

O homem a sua frente era bem diferente de Johnatan, pela foto da reconstituição do rosto, mas ainda assim possuía alguma semelhança nos olhos castanho-claros. Seus cabelos encaracolados, que antes eram bem loiros, escureceram num tom cor de mel.

- Bem... na verdade, não muito. Eu tinha seis anos na época. Não me lembro de muita coisa.

- Do que você se lembra, então?

- Meu irmão e eu éramos muito amigos. Ele cuidava de mim. – Bailey sorriu, lembrando-se vagamente das tardes que passavam juntos. – Eu adorava brincar de batalha naval com barquinhos de papel, e ele sempre era o exercito inimigo.

Os lábios de Will curvaram-se levemente num sorriso. Bailey o encarou com tristeza, sentindo falta daquilo que se lembrara.

E então acrescentou.

- Eu acho... que ele tinha uma namorada na época. Eu só a vi algumas vezes, não me lembro do nome. – ele disse. – Ela era meio... punk ou algo do tipo. Sempre de preto, correntes pra todo lado.

Will anotou em sua caderneta, visualizando a descrição do padrasto que estava no relatório. Ele suspirou. Por um lado, descobriram a identidade de Johnatan, mas ao mesmo tempo tinham acrescentado mais duas sem-nome ao caso...

- Do que se lembra do dia em que seu irmão desapareceu?

O rapaz hesitou por um momento, pensando.

- Acho que eu fui para a escola, Johnny foi me buscar, e me colocou para dormir. A rotina normal.

- Como era a relação de vocês com seu padrasto?

- Na verdade, ele era o padrasto do Johnny. Eu e ele éramos meio-irmãos. A nossa mãe foi embora quando eu tinha um ano e raramente dava noticias... Meu pai era meio duro com ele às vezes, não era nada muito sério... Geralmente.

O detetive ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- O que quer dizer com isso?

Bailey Keller desviou o olhar por um instante, parecendo ligeiramente nervoso.

- Seu pai judiava do Johnny, Bailey?

- Às vezes... meu pai brigava com ele. Por ficar fora à tarde, pelo jantar que não estava pronto... coisas bobas, sabe? – ele fez uma pausa. - Ele... nesses momentos, ele não estava sendo ele mesmo.

Will o encarou, intrigado, mas pedindo silenciosamente que continuasse.

- Eu não sei o que meu pai tinha. Não sei se ele bebia ou se era só raiva acumulada, mas ele não estava sóbrio, se é que entende.

- Ele batia no Johnny? – o detetive repetiu.

- Sim. – disse Bailey, depois de um breve silencio. - Umas duas vezes, o Johnny teve que ir pro hospital porque meu pai quebrou o braço dele no meio da surra. Mas depois que o Johnatan desapareceu, ele nunca mais usou o que quer que usasse para ficar naquele estado...

**s§s**

_1985_

"**Chain Reaction" - Journey**

_Amy suspirou, frustrada._

_Segurava o caderno em seu colo e coçava a cabeça com um lápis. As vozes de Jamie e Johnny conversando chegavam até ela; Bone estava sentada com eles mais adiante, escutando-os em silencio, e Katie se arriscava com o skate de Johnny na parte mais lisa da calçada._

"_Mas que droga!", ela pensou, puxando uma mecha comprida de seu cabelo ruivo para trás da orelha._

_Não estava entendendo lhunfas daquilo, por mais que tentasse. Era sempre assim: na sala, entendia todas as explicações do professor, mas era essa tragédia grega quando ia tentar estudar sozinha. _

_Então, um par de tênis apareceu no seu campo de visão periférica. Tênis pretos seguidos de calças jeans pretas, blusa de moletom grande e preta, dessas com um capuz enorme e zíper aberto na frente._

_- Que cara é essa, Amy? – Bone perguntou._

_- Ah. – ela disse. – É só que tenho prova amanhã e isso aqui parece grego para mim... Ela apontou para o caderno em seu colo. Bone estendeu a mão, pedindo o caderno e leu algumas linhas do que estava escrito._

_- Ah, Amy! – ela disse. – Isso aqui é mole. Tem tanta matéria pior do que Historia!_

_- Não é que eu não goste – a loirinha respondeu. – Eu só não consigo guardar isso na minha cabeça._

_Bone sentou-se do seu lado na calçada._

_- É só pensar como se fosse uma historia dessas que você lê nos livros. Você não sabe de cor essas como... sei lá, Branca de Neve? É a mesma coisa. É só prestar um pouco mais de atenção, porque Branca de Neve não tem política envolvida..._

_Amy pensou por alguns segundos._

_- Mas é claro que tem! – ela disse. – A Madrasta deu o maior Golpe de Estado na Branca de Neve! Lembre-se de que a Madrasta ia ficar com o trono se ela morresse._

_Bone deixou um riso breve escapar por entre os lábios, com ar de "eu não acredito"._

_- Ta vendo? Você sabe historia. Um monte de gente por aí não sabe o que é um Golpe de Estado, apesar de ser aplicado a Republica, e não à Monarquia, como é o caso de Branca de Neve._

_- Ah. – resmungou a amiga, compreendendo. – Mas eu passei perto, vai._

_- Você é doida, Amy._

_- Olha só quem fala! Como se chutar cheerleaders fosse algo assim, super normal._

_- Nem vem! Elas que começaram._

_Amy riu. _

_Claro que elas haviam começado. Qualquer um com cérebro sabe que elas têm hormônios demais e inteligência/ sensibilidade de menos. Ainda mais quando o assunto são pessoas como Bone._

_Ela olhou para a amiga ao seu lado, examinando-a. Ela era mesmo uma garota muito... estranha. Mas era exatamente a esquisitice de Bone que a fazia uma amiga tão especial e tão diferente das outras meninas. Entretanto, nem todos conseguiam ver algo de bom em meio à sua rebeldia às vezes velada, às vezes escancarada, como Kate, os garotos e ela conseguiram._

_Mesmo com toda a agressividade que emanava de sua expressão, ela era uma rebelde ajuizada. As histórias que sabia sobre ela nada tinham a ver com arriscar a própria vida, como tantos outros faziam com cigarros – ainda mataria Jamie por ter começado esse vicio maldito! -, bebidas e outras coisas mais pesadas. Bone era revoltada, mas sabia o que era bom para ela e o que não era. Ela só fazia retrucar os professores quando não estava afim de ficar na sala ou quando discordava de algo que eles diziam. Já mandaram-na para a diretoria inúmeras vezes e só não a expulsavam porque suas notas eram relativamente boas. _

_Havia uma garota inteligente por baixo daquela maquiagem toda._

_Além disso, ela fazia alguns bicos para levantar um dinheiro para casa e para si mesma, como entregar jornais de manhã bem cedo e ficar de babá às vezes - essa ultima situação sendo provavelmente as únicas vezes em que tirava aquela sombra dos olhos._

_Mas o que mais preocupava Amy era o fato dela ser tão misteriosa. Só os meninos sabiam o que se passava com ela e ainda assim, duvidava que eles soubessem de tudo sobre Bone. A começar por esse apelido. Tinha cara de ter sido dado pelos imbecis da escola dela... e de repente, pensou quase com choque que não sabia seu nome. _

"_Como assim...?", ela pensou, indignada._

_Quando ia abrir a boca para perguntar qual era o seu nome, Bone a cortou inconscientemente._

_- E então, Amy – ela disse -, essa é a matéria da sua prova? Se quiser, posso te explicar isso daqui._

_A prova de historia do dia seguinte voltou a toda em sua memória, varrendo-lhe a pergunta dos lábios. Já estavam perto da conclusão do ano letivo e ela devia alguns pontos em História..._

_- Claro! Me ajudaria muito!_

_Bone deu um sorriso de lado e começou a explicação._

**s§s**

Vera e Miller bateram à porta da casinha simples, mas bonita que ficava na parte sul da cidade. Uma moça sardenta atendeu a porta.

- Amanda Lynn Harris se encontra?

- Sim, quem deseja?

- Policia da Filadélfia – disse Vera, mostrando o distintivo.

A moça encarou-os por um momento, curiosa, e pediu que entrassem.

- Mãe! – ela chamou.- A senhora tem... visitas...

- Então... – disse Amanda, depois que os detetives lhe explicaram o motivo da visita. – Johnny estava mesmo morto?

A antiga Amy ainda era visível nas sardas espalhadas em seu nariz, mas o cabelo ruivo comprido foi cortado curto e ela agora era professora de historia em uma escola proxima.

- Depois de tantos anos sem noticias, era de se esperar uma coisa dessas – ela disse, ao perceber que os detetives estranharam a certeza com a qual ela encarou o fato. – Como Bone e James reagiram a isso?

- É aí que está, senhora Harris. – começou Miller. – Ainda não localizamos James e não fazemos idéia nem de quem seja essa menina ou do que ela sabe. Queríamos que a senhora nos falasse um pouco mais sobre essa tal de Bone. Ela não deu depoimento como você, Kate e James fizeram. Falamos com Kate mas ela não soube nos dizer quem ela é.

- Isso, detetive, é uma coisa que eu também não vou ter como responder. Os únicos que deveriam saber são James e Johnny. De um eu não tenho noticias há mais de vinte anos e acabo de saber que o outro está morto. Mas é estranho o fato de ela não ter prestado depoimento. Ela, Jamie e Johnny eram...

- Como os Três Mosqueteiros. Ficamos sabendo da historia. – interrompeu Vera. – O que queríamos saber é se pode nos dar mais alguma informação sobre ela, ou se a senhora lembra de algo que tenha se esquecido.

- Sim, há uma coisa. Na época, fiquei tão nervosa com o desaparecimento dele que acabei falando nada com nada em meu depoimento, além de ter me esquecido de algo muito importante...

_1985_

"**Troubled Child" - Journey**

_Sentados na calçada da casa de Johnny, o grupo de amigos conversava sobre coisas aleatórias. Kate e Jamie já havia ido embora e Amy e Johnny conversavam avidamente. Bone estava calada e parecia mais distante do que nunca, olhando os amigos sem realmente vê-los._

_Johnny virou-se para os ela, percebendo seu silêncio. _

_- O que você tem, Bone?_

_- Nada._

_- Talvez você não saiba, mas amigos, além de servirem para falar besteira, também servem para apoiar nas horas difíceis._

_Bone encarou os olhos dos amigos que se voltavam para ela. Para que diabos ela ia falar sobre isso se mesmo com o maior apoio do mundo, nada poderia ser feito?_

_- Não adiantaria contar. Vocês não poderiam fazer nada._

_- Como você sabe? – disse Amy - Dependendo do caso..._

_- Porque eu sei. Porque não depende de vocês. Não depende nem de mim, na verdade._

_Os amigos ficaram em silencio por um instante. Amy ia tentar quebrar o clima pesado que ficou entre eles com algum comentário, mas foi interrompido por um homem que os abordou. _

_Era altíssimo, devia ter 1,90m, e magro. Sua face clara não era das mais amigáveis, assim como os olhos faiscantes. Foi direto até Johnny e o agarrou pelo colarinho._

_Os amigos deram alguns passos na direção do homem que segurava Johnatan, afim de defendê-lo, mas pularam para trás ao verem que o estranho pressionava uma butterfly no pescoço do garoto, o suficiente para a pele dele afundar sob a ponta afiada._

_- Escute, amiguinho, e vou dizer uma vez. Ou seu papai me paga, ou ele vai ficar sem um dos filhinhos. Talvez os dois, quem sabe?_

_As garotas arregalaram os olhos ao escutarem as palavras sibiladas por ele._

_O sujeito alto então largou Johnny e se afastou._

_- Um conselho, crianças! – ele disse, irônico, enquanto andava para o fim da rua. – Não fiquem na rua até tarde. Pode ser... perigoso para vocês._

- Eu sei – disse, Amanda, depois de contar o ocorrido. – isso _é_ relevante, mas simplesmente se apagou da minha memória, até porque foi aterrorizante. Não sabíamos o que fazer.

- Ele falou algo sobre uma divida. – começou Vera. – Ele era o que? Agiota?

- Traficante. – disse Amy. Era comum vê-los por ali, aonde nós morávamos. Esse era um tipo que ficou mais conhecido mais tarde como "Garrote". As pessoas diziam que era porque ele cortava a garganta de seus... desafetos.

- Que singelo. – respondeu Vera, irônico.

- Se ele não morreu em tiroteio com a policia, o que não acho difícil, deve estar na ativa ainda, no mesmo lugar.

- O padrasto então usava drogas?

Amanda deu um muxoxo.

- Usar droga é pouco. O cara era um viciado. Johnatan apareceu umas duas ou três vezes com o braço engessado porque o traste do padrasto dele o espancava no meio das crises de abstinência ou quando estava chapado, mesmo.

- E quanto a Bone? Quais eram os problemas dela?

- Ela não falava sobre eles. Mas era aparentemente o mesmo tipo de problema que o Johnny tinha. Problemas em casa, pai alucinado, coisas assim.

- Ela estudava com vocês?

- Ah, não. E mesmo se estudasse, ela não seria da nossa turma. – contou Amanda. - Ela era dois anos mais nova que eu, James e Kate. Três anos mais nova do que o Johnny, porque ele repetiu a sétima serie. Ela estudava no colégio Lincoln High School, que é perto de onde estudávamos. Ela era muito inteligente, me ajudava com as lições às vezes.

- A senhora sabe de alguma coisa que envolve as circunstancias em que ela e Johnatan se conheceram? – indagou Miller. – Porque nessa idade, três anos fazem _muita_ diferença.

- Eu entreouvi algo uma vez. Eles não sabiam que eu estava ouvindo. Parece que ele e Jamie a ajudaram quando ela estava gravemente doente. E ela foi muito grata desde então. Mas como perdemos contato logo depois que Johnny desapareceu, eu nunca soube direito da historia. – ela fez uma pequena pausa e vendo a expressão dos detetives, prosseguiu - Vocês devem se perguntar por quê éramos amigos de uma menina assim, em quem aparentemente não se podia confiar.

- Mais ou menos isso. – disse Vera. – É algo para se ter curiosidade.

- Apesar da forma como agia, nós gostávamos muito dela. E mesmo com aquele jeito sério e emburrado, ela não era má pessoa, muito pelo contrario. Podia ser meio respondona às vezes, mas não se metia em encrencas _realmente _sérias.

- Então - suspirou Vera. -, não há possibilidade da Bone ter causado a morte do Johnatan?

- Sinceramente, - Amanda começou, olhando-os nos olhos - eu duvido muitíssimo. Eles se gostavam muito, e um jamais faria mal para o outro. Há poucas coisas em que tenho certeza nessa vida, detetives, e a amizade entre eles era indubitavelmente uma delas.

**s§s**

_1985_

"**Bad Attitude" ****– Deep Purple**

_- O que foi, Johnny? – perguntou Kate, sentando-se temporariamente ao seu lado, naquele intervalo de cinco minutos que tinham entre as aulas. – algum problema?_

_- Preocupações. O de sempre._

"_Aquele padrasto filho-da-mãe", ela pensou. Porque ele simplesmente não deixava o garoto em paz?_

_- Você ainda está pensando em fazer aquilo?_

_- Estou planejando. Preciso pensar com cuidado, porque não vou ser só eu nessa; Bailey também está envolvido._

_- Qualquer coisa que precisar, se estiver ao meu alcance, eu ajudarei. – ela disse, segurando o braço dele com firmeza. – Abrigo ou algum dinheiro para se manter..._

_- Já estou tentando cuidar da parte financeira. – ele respondeu, em um tom de quem agradecia mesmo assim. - estou procurando emprego pra levantar uma grana... mas..._

_- Mas...?_

_- Também estou preocupado com a Bone._

_Kate o encarou, consternada. Ninguém além de Jamie e ele sabia o que se passava com ela, mas sabia o que ele sentia. Ela era sua amiga também, apesar de tudo._

_- Além daquele pessoal escroto da escola dela, ainda tem... uns problemas aí. – disse. Sabia que Bone não queria que ele comentasse sobre isso para os outros. – se não estivéssemos no fim do semestre, eu mudava pra escola dela pra ver se impunha um pouco mais de respeito naquela joça..._

_O sinal anunciando a próxima aula o interrompeu e o professor de álgebra imediatamente entrou, pontual como sempre. Kate então foi depressa até o seu lugar na segunda fileira. _

_Ela não sabia o que Bone estava passando, mas tinha certeza: Johnny ia ajudá-la assim que conseguisse ajudar a si mesmo e ao irmãozinho._

**s§s**

Menti para eles, pensou. Mas era necessário.

Bone não podia aparecer.

Não ainda.

Mesmo que tivesse certeza absoluta de que vão descobrir tudo - afinal, eram detetives e era esse o trabalho deles -, não podia contar-lhes a verdade. Estava numa situação perigosa, entre a cruz e a espada, mas não havia outra saída.

Esperaria que viessem até Bone, sozinhos.

**s§s**

Já de volta à Homicídios, Scotty e Lilly pesquisavam os nomes que o diretor lhes fornecera.

- Mas que droga. – disse ele, desligando o telefone e encostando-se à cadeira.

- Sem sorte? – ela perguntou.

- A nossa campeã de matemática está fora de questão. - ele informou. – Annabeth Ermen se mudou com os pais para a Califórnia em março de 85.

- Dois meses antes de o Johnatan desaparecer. Parece que o diretor além de nomes, também se esquece de datas...

- Então nos resta essa...- Scotty leu suas anotações. – Jane Daniels, a suposta "delinqüente juvenil". Ela ainda mora perto de onde Johnatan morava.

O detetive se levantou, pegando seu paletó, e observou Lilly esfregando os olhos com as pontas dos dedos pálidos.

- O que foi? – ele perguntou.

- Não é nada. É só cansaço.

Scotty a encarou, com a certeza do motivo daquele cansaço.

- Continua _dormindo bem,_ Lil? – a repreensão sarcástica soou mais fria do que ele pretendia. Ela ignorou o comentário, devolvendo-lhe a frieza com um olhar rápido.

- Confira se a tal Jane é quem procuramos. – ela disse, olhando para a tela do computador, digitando. – Vou tentar localizar James Williams.

Com um ultimo olhar meio arrependido pelo comentário, meio preocupado com a amiga, Scotty se dirigiu até a saída.

**s§s**

_1985_

"**Living on a Prayer" – Bo****n Jovi**

_Bone andou pelo corredor principal do Lincoln High School. Era engraçado como as pessoas pareciam evitá-la, como se ela tivesse sarna ou algo assim. Mas, sinceramente, fazia questão de que fosse assim mesmo..._

_- Hey, não sabia que lombrigas albinas usavam peruca e maquiagem!_

_Ignorou. Malditas cheerleaders. _

_Elas são a prova viva de que adolescentes são incrivelmente estúpidos e acéfalos quando querem ser. Não que todas sejam assim – as que não possuíam coragem e pulso forte eram os cachorrinhos daquelas que os tinham._

_- Eu falei com você!_

_Ela revirou os olhos e se virou. _

_- Lombrigas de peruca não falam com seres de capacidade mental menor do que a delas. Desculpe. – e voltou-se novamente para o corredor. Começou a contar, esperando a abordagem._

_Três._

_Dois._

_Um._

_Sentiu uma mão puxar o seu ombro para que se virasse e ela automaticamente a afastou com um tapa. Olhou a menina de cabelos castanhos à sua frente, acompanhada de mais três outras - claro, pois os animais sempre andam em bando. Deviam ser um ou dois anos mais velhas, mas adoravam encher a sua paciência. _

_Ou a falta dela._

_Bone não disse nada, apenas encarando a garota à sua frente. _

_- O que você disse? – perguntou, Ericka McKnight, a líder das ginastas esportivas imbecis._

_- Além de retardada você é surda?_

_Ela a empurrou e Bone caiu com força no chão, sentindo seus ossos chocando-se contra o piso do corredor. Era sempre apaziguador pensar que nunca havia inspetores ou professores por perto nessas horas para ver que eles tinham problemas maiores do que ela naquela escola – como cadelas raivosas andando pela propriedade do colégio usando saias e logotipos do time de futebol, por exemplo. _

_Seria loucura revidar, pois sua desvantagem era imensa. _

_Mas e daí? _

_Já estivera em situações piores do que aquela. Bem piores. _

_Com um impulso, chutou com força a canela da garota que a empurrou. A garota berrou de dor, atraindo olhares dos outros estudantes que passavam e surpreendendo as outras que estavam atrás dela. Bone se aproveitou para correr em direção a sua sala._

_Entrou rapidamente em sua classe, onde a professora de historia já esperava pelos alunos que entravam. Sabia que a ginasta dos infernos não a deixaria em paz depois dessa, mas era a vida. _

_Tinha coisas maiores com que se preocupar._

**s§s**

- Essa menina parece que nunca existiu! – ele exclamou, dirigindo até a Homicídios.

- Como assim? – perguntou Lilly.

- Acabei de voltar da casa de Jane Daniels. – contou Scotty, pelo celular. – Vi a foto dela de quando ela estudava no Kennedy; ela se encaixa na descrição do padrasto e tudo, mas não era ela. Além de Jane nem ao menos saber quem era o garoto, ela tem um álibi. Na época do sumiço, ela estava internada no hospital, se recuperando de problemas renais.

- E nem tinha como ser ela, Scotty - disse Lilly, do outro lado. – Ela não estudava com o Johnatan. Vera acabou de ligar. Disse que ela estudava no Lincoln High School e que era três anos mais nova do que ele.

- Finalmente uma pista de verdade... Me diga o nome dela que eu vou até lá.

- Meia pista de verdade, Scotty. – ela se preparou para o chilique do parceiro. - Nem as amigas sabem o nome dela.

O detetive bufou de impaciência do outro lado.

- Mas será possível? Do que chamavam essa garota, então? Ser Humano nº3?

- Chamavam-na pelo apelido "Bone", conforme Vera me contou.

- Bone?

- Isso.

- Por acaso alguém a descreveu? Ou ela era invisível também?

Lilly deu um riso breve.

- Amy a descreveu como sendo de baixa estatura, magra e cabelos pretos curtos. Só usava roupas pretas e as correntes, que já sabíamos,e ficava na pista de skate com os amigos.

- Ótimo. – respondeu Scotty, anotando o nome do colégio e a descrição da garota.

- E ainda tem mais.

- O que?

- Nas pesquisas, Will descobriu que Ronald Keller tinha o registro de uma arma. – ela disse.

- Espere, deixe-me adivinhar: uma 9mm?

- Na mosca.

- É... – ele disse. – Se o Ser Humano Invisível nº3 não tiver nada a ver com isso, me parece que o padrasto está envolvido, afinal de contas... E você, já encontrou James Williams?

- O localizei há uma hora atrás. Estou indo falar com ele agora. – ela respondeu.

- Ótimo. – repetiu. Ele então comprimiu os lábios.

- Lil?

- Sim.

- Me desculpe por hoje mais cedo. Eu não queria... sabe... me meter nos seus assuntos.

Ela suspirou do outro lado.

- Não foi nada, Scotty. Não se preocupe comigo, eu estou bem.

- Ok. – ele disse, sem acreditar muito em suas palavras. – Até mais tarde, então.

- Até. – disse Lilly, desligando o celular e dirigindo o mais rápido que podia até o lugar onde estava o homem que procurava.

**s§s**

Vera algemou o homem e o bateu contra o capô do carro.

- Muito bem, Garrote; pela forma como conseguimos achar você assim tão facilmente, arriscaria o palpite de que seja um recado sutil dizendo que você não é lá muito bem-quisto por aqui. Agora desembucha. O que eu fez com o garoto do Keller?

- Me solta, gorducho!

Vera o bateu novamente contra o capô.

Sem sutilezas – não que da primeira vez tenha sido delicado, de qualquer forma...

- PÉÉÉM, resposta errada! Tente de novo!

- Eu não fiz nada com aquele fedelho! Perguntem ao papai querido dele, ele deve saber!

- Explica isso direito! – disse Miller, usando aquele mesmo tom de voz ameaçador que usava quando era infiltrada da Narcóticos, que impunha respeito em quem a ouvia.

_1985_

"**Dream Warriors" - Dokken**

_Era a gota d'água, ele pensou. _

_Se Keller não queria pagar a divida, não era problema dele; não seriam os filhos_ dele_ que morreriam. Ele nem tinha filhos, para inicio de conversa... Não oficialmente... Mas enfim. Esgueirou-se como uma serpente até a casa do papai viciado do ano. Foi até a janela e olhou. _

_Silencio._

_Ninguém a vista. Beleza._

_Vagarosamente, começou a erguer o vidro. Então, uma discussão se iniciou. Não, não era uma discussão – era uma briga e das boas. Kurt Morris (o futuro Garrote) desistiu de tentar abrir a janela e observou. _

_Não havia ninguém em seu campo de visão, mas conseguia entreouvir os gritos._

_- Me solta! Eu vou embora daqui agora! Eu e o Bailey!_

_- Vocês não vão a lugar nenhum! Vão ficar aqui, os dois! Não tem nada que ir até a traidora da sua mãe!_

_Logo, pôde ouvir barulhos estrangulados, e sabia que ambos se atracavam em uma luta ferrenha. Até algo inesperado acontecer._

_- Hey! Abaixe isso! _

_Silencio._

_- Eu mandei baixar! _

_Kurt não conseguia mais distinguir as vozes._

_- Não! Não faça isso!_

_Então, um tiro. _

_Alguns momentos de falsa quietude depois, Kurt ouviu o filho mais novo chorando alto. _

_Ele é claro, deu no pé o mais rápido possível. Não assumia responsabilidade daqueles que matava, imagine daqueles que não matou..._

Miller abaixou-se, ficando no mesmo nível dos olhos de Garrote, ainda prensado por Vera contra o carro.

- Você tem certeza disso que está falando?

- Tenho, caramba! Por quê eu mentiria pra vocês?

- Essa é difícil... Talvez por você ser um traficante assassino e procurado? – respondeu Vera.

Garrote ficou calado, pois sabia que se concordasse, iria se encrencar com a justiça. Aquele lance de Ladainha de Miranda, "Tudo o que disser pode e será usado contra você" e similares.

- Isso não interessa! O que importa é que eu estou dizendo a verdade!

Vera o puxou de cima do capô e o encaminhou até o banco traseiro.

- Tudo bem. Mas nós levaremos você mesmo assim. Precaução. Sabe como é.

**s§s**

_1985_

"_**Babe, I'm G**__**onna Leave you" – Led Zeppelin**_

_Caminhando silenciosamente em direção à casa de Bone, que ficava a algumas quadras de distância, ela se virou para ele, preocupada com a cena que presenciara quinze minutos antes._

_- Johnny... aquele cara estava realmente falando sério. _

_- Eu sei. – ele disse, com um tom trêmulo em sua voz. - Se ele quisesse, podia ter me matado ali mesmo._

_- O que você vai fazer?_

_- Algo que já estava planejando fazer há algum tempo. – ele desviou o olhar melisso do caminho e encarou a amiga baixinha. – vou pegar o Bailey e tentar encontrar nossa mãe._

_Ela devolveu um olhar espantado para o garoto._

_- Mas... como? Você nem sabe onde ela está!_

_- Vou torcer para ela ainda estar no endereço daquele cartão de Natal que ela mandou há dois anos._

_- E se não estiver?_

_- Já sou maior de idade. – ele respondeu. - Comecei a procurar emprego há algum tempo, por via das duvidas; eu vou cuidar do Bailey._

_- Pensa bem no que vai fazer, Johnny. – Bone advertiu. - Você vai ser um cara de 18 anos com uma criança pra cuidar. E eu sei que não é fácil. Você sabe muito bem._

_Ele ponderou._

_- Eu sei. Mas não posso viver do jeito que estou e não quero arriscar que o mesmo aconteça com o Bailey. O Keller não começou a fazê-lo de saco de pancada porque é filho legitimo dele. Ou talvez saiba que provavelmente o mataria mais cedo ou mais tarde._

_Ele fez uma pausa, pensando nas próximas palavras que iria usar._

_- E tem... tem mais uma coisa, Bone. _

_- O que?_

_Mais uma pausa. Ele parecia ligeiramente constrangido._

_- Quando eu me estabelecer e tudo... eu queria... eu quero... voltar para ajudar você._

_Bone arregalou os olhos._

_- Você pode se cuidar até lá? – ele perguntou._

_A garota não sabia o que dizer. _

_Um misto de espanto, alivio e alegria dançava por todo o seu sangue. Ela então sorriu como raramente fazia, a gratidão emanando em seu olhar._

_- Acha eu não posso me cuidar até lá, Harvey? – ela disse, dando-lhe um soquinho de leve no ombro. – Eu... eu consigo. Eu conseguirei, sim._

_O garoto sorriu de volta, do alto de seu um metro e oitenta._

_- Muito bom. – ele disse, finalmente, - Essa é a Bone 'Dura de Roer' que eu conheço. _

**s§s**

Scotty andou até a secretaria do Lincoln High School. Seria possível que ainda houvesse professores de 25 anos atrás trabalhando naquele colegio? Bem, só perguntando. Mas tinha esperanças, pois sempre havia aqueles professores velhos e esquálidos que aparentemente não morriam e ensinavam até serem entubados...

- Com licença. – disse Scotty, mostrando o distintivo para a secretária idosa do outro lado do balcão. "Secretária idosa? Já é um começo", ele pensou. – A senhora poderia me ajudar?

- Claro, oficial. – ela respondeu.

E ele então perguntou, sobre professores e funcionários do ano de 1985 que ainda estivessem trabalhando por lá.

- Bem – ela começou, ajeitando os óculos. – desta época, só temos mesmo a professora McNeil.

Scotty foi levado até a diretoria, onde a velha secretaria o anunciou e permitiu que ele entrasse.

- Diretora Gillian McNeil – a senhora falou, estendendo a mão. – em que posso ajudá-lo, senhor...?

- Valens. – e mostrou o distintivo novamente. - Detetive Valens.

A diretora fez sinal para que se sentasse na cadeira à sua frente.

- Diretora - ele disse. - estou aqui porque procuramos uma garota que estudou aqui entre 85 e 87, provavelmente.

- Qual era o seu nome? Eu lecionava aqui aos alunos do colegial, talvez me lembre dela.

- Eis a questão. Não temos o nome. Só um apelido e uma descrição.

- Entendo.

- Seus amigos a chamavam "Bone". Ela tinha cabelo escuro, gostava de roupas pretas e, aparentemente, era também meio problemática.

A diretora pensou por um instante. Ela então se lembrou.

- Ah, sim... eu me lembro dela. Mandei-a algumas vezes para esta sala, mas ela costumava ficar quieta nas minhas aulas. Ela gostava de historia.

Scotty inclinou-se para frente, apreensivo.

- E quem era ela?

- Seu nome... Está aqui na ponta da língua, mas não consigo me lembrar... ele quase nunca era usado, inclusive nós, professores, a chamavam de Bone. Espere um minuto.

A diretora McNeil se levantou e foi até uma estante grande em uma das paredes. Tirou de lá um Livro do Ano, com _1985 _escrito na capa. Ela o folheou por alguns instantes.

- Ah! – ela disse, colocando o livro na mesa; virou-o e o empurrou na direção de Scotty, apontando para uma das fotos individuais. – Aqui está nossa menina. Esta é a Bone.

E finalmente, lá estava a garota, a tal Bone de quem tanto falaram, e cuja identidade ninguém sabia.

Seu rosto era fino e magro. Os cabelos pretos estavam espetados para todos os lados em pontas e usava uma blusa preta que era vários números maiores do que o dela - tinha a impressão de que pertencia a um garoto.

Trazia sombra preta carregada em seus olhos, que olhavam para o fotografo com cara de que estava fazendo aquilo somente porque fora forçada. O mais impressionante eram as íris claras em alto contraste com a maquiagem ao redor.

Mas o que o surpreendeu mesmo foi o que descobriu ao ler o que estava escrito sob a foto.

**s§s**

_1985_

"**Send Me An Angel" - Scorpions**

_O silêncio nas ruas perfurava seus tímpanos. _

_Era algo estranho no ar. Aquilo não era _natural_. O som das avenidas ao redor parecia mais baixo, como se o bairro inteiro estivesse à beira de uma estrada no meio do nada. _

_Ela caminhava lentamente, pensativa. _

_Procuraram-no por toda a parte, mas sem sucesso. Entraram em contato com a mãe, e ela também não o viu. Absolutamente nada, nem um rumor, nem uma noticia dele. _

_E com isso, ela sabia. _

_Assim como Jamie também já entendera, Bone tinha certeza de que algo acontecera com seu amigo. A certeza de que não voltariam a vê-lo. Sob esse pensamento, lágrimas doloridas escaparam de seus olhos. _

"- E aqui estamos até hoje, até agora. Não pense que Jamie e eu iremos embora assim tão facilmente. Eu pelo menos, tenho a certeza de que não irei."

_Mal sabia ele que apenas algum tempo depois disso, ela estaria ali, voltando do colégio sem a companhia dele. O fato de ser mais nova e estarem em colégios diferentes nunca atrapalhou em nada – como saía alguns minutos mais cedo, às vezes ia até o Lincoln para acompanhá-la._

_Aquela parte que se esvaía como vapor em seu peito continuava a desaparecer cada vez mais e sentia que já havia uma cratera no lugar aonde seu coração deveria estar batendo..._

_- Bone! – ela ouviu alguém chamar. A voz de um garoto. Rapidamente virou-se, a esperança tomando seu olhar. Mas não era Johnny. Infelizmente, não era ele..._

_- Oi, Jamie. – ela disse ao garoto que corria até ela. Assim que chegou perto, ele percebeu as trilhas escuras escorrendo de seus olhos. _

_E sabia exatamente o porquê delas. Limpou as lagrimas dela suavemente com os dedos._

_- Olha, Bone... – ele começou. – Eu também estou triste. Mas você precisa ser forte. O Johnny não ia querer isso, e eu também não quero. Você sabe._

_É. Ela sabia melhor do que ninguém. Mas era mais difícil fazer do que falar._

_- Eu trouxe uma coisa para você. – ele disse, abrindo a mochila enorme._

_Ela o olhou, esperando para ver o que ele faria. Jamie procurou por alguns instantes no universo paralelo desorganizado que era sua mochila e tirou um livro de capa vermelha. Estendeu-o para ela._

_- É o Livro do Ano lá do Kennedy. – ele disse. _

_- Mas... e você? – ela disse, olhando espantada para o livro que trazia um "1985" escrito na capa._

_- Não se preocupe. – ele respondeu, tirando outro exemplar da bolsa. – Quem vai se preocupar vai ser a garota de quem eu peguei._

_Ela deu uma risada baixinha, como que dizendo "você não toma jeito mesmo". Estendeu o livro de volta para o garoto._

_- Sabia que faria isso! – ele exclamou. – Por isso mesmo eu o peguei de uma cheerleader._

_Bone estreitou os olhos, desconfiada, mas as íris claras de Jamie pareciam dizer a verdade. Guardou o Livro do Ano em sua mochila._

_- Bem... obrigada, Jamie. – ela disse, abraçando-o. – Mesmo que o tenha conseguido de modo... não-ortodoxo._

_- Não há de quê, Magrela._

_- Não comece._

_Jamie se afastou, desalinhando ainda mais os cabelos da amiga._

_- Você vai ficar bem, Bone. – ele disse, se afastando. – Nós sabemos que você sabe se cuidar. Nos vemos por aí._

_Ele se virou e caminhou pela rua deserta._

_- Nos vemos por aí, Jamie. – ela respondeu, se virando e seguindo na direção oposta._

**s§s**

Lilly saiu do ar frio do anoitecer e entrou na oficina sem hesitar.

Demorou, mas finalmente conseguiu encontrá-lo, graças a muita pesquisa. Ser policial tem lá as suas vantagens... aquele lugar ficava no lado mais distante da cidade e o trânsito também não ajudou em nada.

Quando atravessou o salão, alguns mecânicos que estavam lá começaram com suas gracinhas machistas e ela, sem paciência alguma, deu sua carteirada mostrando o distintivo ao redor.

Os assovios e gracejos pararam no mesmo instante. Logo a detetive avistou quem procurava.

- Jamie. – ela disse, inclinando-se. - Nós o encontramos.

Ele congelou ao ouvir sua voz. Depois de alguns instantes, puxou o rosto para longe da moto que consertava e a encarou. Há quantos anos ela não o chamava assim... só poderia ser porque... é claro.

Ela jamais viria vê-lo se não fosse por isso.

James levantou-se, já sabendo quem haviam encontrado. Pediu que ela o acompanhasse até o escritório e fechou a porta.

- E então... ele... está morto?

Ela acenou que sim com a cabeça, tristemente. Ele então a abraçou, esquecendo-se temporariamente da despedida que ela fizera anos antes, dizendo que nunca mais queria vê-lo novamente.

Jamie, o garoto moreno e bonito, e Bone, a garota magrela de temperamento instável e de cabelos falsamente escuros, se abraçavam, lembrando-se dos mesmos momentos que haviam passado.

- Já descobriram quem foi? – ele perguntou, soltando-a.

- Sim. O Chefe acabou de me ligar, dizendo que o caso foi encerrado. Jamie aparentemente não foi necessário para a conclusão.

- Nem a Bone, pelo visto. Eles sabem que era você?

- Só o Scotty, por enquanto. Ele acabou descobrindo e quer falar comigo antes de falar pro Chefe...

- Entendo...- disse Jamie. – Mas então, Lilly. Quem foi?

**s§s**

- Quer dizer então que o senhor gostava de fazer seu filho de saco de pancada, senhor Keller? – perguntou Will ao homem de olhos escuros sentado à mesa. Estava na casa dos sessenta, mas parecia bem mais velho do que isso.

- Do que está falando?

- Daquilo que seu filho Bailey nos contou. Que o senhor quebrava o garoto de pancadas.

Keller permaneceu calado.

- Também sabemos que o senhor gosta de 'se atirar aos braços do dragão', senhor Keller.

- _Gostava_.

- O que?

- Eu _gostava_, no passado. Não gosto mais e não me orgulho nem um pouco dessa fase.

- Depois de matar seu enteado, fica difícil de se orgulhar disso.

_- Eu não matei o Johnatan!_

- Então como explica que o tal do Garrote ameaçou a ele e ao Bailey por causa das suas dividas?

- Eu paguei a ele logo depois disso.

- Logo depois de matá-lo? Bem, sabemos que Garrote não é lá muito confiável, mas ele nos contou o que viu naquela noite.

Keller gelou no mesmo instante.

- Como assim? O que... o que ele viu?

- Disse que viu o senhor atirando em Johnatan.

Ronald Keller respirou fundo.

- Não... ele... ele não viu.

- Como sabe que ele não viu, senhor Keller? – perguntou Will, jogando verde. Sentando-se à frente do interrogado, ele continuou. – Conte-me o que ele viu, então.

O senhor tremia, seu nervosismo cada vez mais evidente. Ele então se voltou para Jeffries, os olhos marejados.

- Foi... um acidente...

**s§s**

Miller e Vera sentaram-se calmamente diante de Bailey, que os observava, intrigado. Ela então quebrou o silêncio, no tom mais calmo que encontrou.

- Do que você se lembra da noite em que seu irmão desapareceu, Bailey?

- Já disse. Que eu me lembre, foi a rotina normal.

- Ele te pegou na escola, o levou para casa e o colocou para dormir - Vera interviu, no mesmo tom calmo. – mas você não estava dormindo... estava, Bailey?

Bailey Keller baixou os olhos, nervoso, retorcendo as mãos sobre a mesa. Uma lágrima escorreu e caiu sobre o tampo.

- Diga o que aconteceu, Bailey. Pelo seu irmão.

- Eu... não queria... juro por Deus que não queria...

**s§s**

_1985_

"**Dream Warriors" – Dokken**

_- Venha, Bailey! Coloque um cachecol! – disse Johnny, apressadamente, enquanto abotoava-lhe o casaco._

_- Aonde nós vamos, mano? – perguntou o pequeno, curioso._

_- Vamos procurar a mamãe. Ela deve estar morando perto do centro, se ainda estiver no lugar em que disse que estava da ultima vez._

_O pequeno Bailey o encarou, sério._

_- É por que o papai te bate, mano?_

_- Também. _

_- Se não é por isso, é porque então?_

_Johnny parou por um segundo, olhando o irmãozinho._

_- Eu preciso ajudar a Bone. – ele disse devagar. – Lembra a Bone, minha amiga? _

_Bailey fez uma cara espantada, preocupado._

_- O que ela tem, mano?_

_- O mesmo que eu, maninho. O mesmo que eu._

_Nesse momento, o padrasto que deveria estar apagado no quarto, entrou no cômodo, trazendo consigo uma tempestade._

_- Aonde vocês vão?_

_- Vamos procurar a mamãe. – disse Johnatan, segurando a mão de Bailey. Ele pegou uma mochila e se dirigiu à porta. Seu padrasto o agarrou pelo casaco com força._

_- Me solta! – ele berrou com ferocidade. - Eu vou embora daqui agora! Eu e o Bailey!_

_- Vocês não vão a lugar nenhum! Vão ficar aqui, os dois! Não tem nada que ir até a traidora da sua mãe!_

_Keller e Johnatan então se atracaram numa luta violenta – um tentando se libertar e o outro tentando segurá-lo à força. Alguns minutos depois, ouviram um clique baixinho. Eles sabiam o que era aquilo e imediatamente se viraram em direção á porta._

_Bailey, que provavelmente engatilhou a arma como fazia com seu revólver de cowboy, a apontava para eles._

_- Hey! Abaixe isso! – disse o pai._

_- Eu não quero que o senhor machuque o Johnny, papai. Nunca mais – ele disse, baixinho._

_- Eu mandei baixar! – berrou o pai novamente._

_Bailey queria assustar o seu pai. Não queria que ele maltratasse seu irmão nunca mais. Johnny foi aquele que cuidou dele, melhor do que seu pai. Não queria mais vê-lo triste por causa dele._

_- Não! - gritou Johnatan - Não faça isso!_

_A arma estourou nas mãozinhas pequenas do menino e atirou a esmo. Quando se recuperou do susto, viu que quem estava no chão não era o seu pai, mas sim o seu irmão. Ele soltou a arma e correu até Johnatan._

_- Mano, mano, me desculpa! – ele chorava, balançando o irmão. Johnatan apenas teve forças para apertar a mão do irmão caçula com firmeza, como que dizendo que tudo ficaria bem. E então seu aperto perdeu a força e se soltou para sempre. Bailey chorou ainda mais desesperado, balançando o corpo do irmão que não se movia mais. _

_Ronald Keller, sentia uma explosão de sentimentos dentro de si._

_Toda a raiva irracional o deixou no instante em que viu o pequeno em puro desespero. Chocado e não agüentando mais ver aquilo, pegou Bailey no colo e o abraçou enquanto ele derramava mais e mais lágrimas. Fez a promessa silenciosa de que ia cuidar dele direito. Não queria ver algo daquele tipo nunca mais em sua vida. _

_E além da promessa silenciosa, também pediu desculpas, de todo o coração, pelas vezes que fez Johnatan sofrer em suas mãos._

**s§s**

Bailey estava com a cabeça enterrada nas mãos, chorando mais do que nunca.

- Eu matei ele... matei o meu irmão... – ele repetia.

- Acalme-se, Bailey. – disse Miller, colocando uma das mãos em sua cabeça. – Você tinha seis anos, só queria defender o seu irmão... você não queria matar ninguém...

Na sala de observação, o Chefe e Will assistiam a cena com um nó na garganta, penalizados.

- Júri nenhum vai condená-lo por isso. – disse Will, o silencio sendo re-estabelecido logo depois.

**s§s**

- Lilly! _Você_ era a Bone! _Você conhecia a vitima!_ – disse Scotty, pelo celular, logo depois de sair do Lincoln High School. – Porque não nos contou?

Ele não escutou nada além do silêncio por um minuto.

- Escuta, Scotty. Eu vou falar com o James e depois me encontro com você para conversarmos.

- Vou estar no meu carro, no Distrito.

Scotty esperava no estacionamento da Homicídios, pensando no que acabara de descobrir.

Era tudo tão absurdo e tão inesperado que parecia que alguém em outra dimensão estava reescrevendo toda a linha do tempo, inserindo nomes nunca citados antes e historias jamais reveladas por nunca haverem existido.

Ele sabia que ela devia ter suas razões para querer esconder sua participação no caso, deixando que a garota Bone viesse até eles naturalmente. Ou que ele fosse até ela naturalmente, pois quando ela lhe dissera o nome do colégio e a descrição, seria uma questão de tempo até que ele descobrisse.

Ele pegou o Livro do Ano que trouxe do Lincoln e o abriu naquela página tão comum, mas tão reveladora. Olhou a foto daquela garota de quinze anos, magra demais por provavelmente não comer direito, encarando-o com raiva e revolta contida em seu olhar;

Lilly, sua parceira loirinha e calada, era _mesmo _aquela menina toda vestida de negro e de aspecto tão agressivo?

Olhando as íris cinzentas, via que sim. Ele já vira aquele olhar, aquela expressão em seu rosto antes. Apesar de ter mudado drasticamente a aparência e algumas coisas em seu comportamento, Bone nunca deixou Lilly verdadeiramente. E pensou em como era obvio, tudo aquilo.

Garota de Kensington.

Com problemas em casa.

Com traumas desconhecidos pela maioria.

Mas ela despistou a todos, comportando-se como se nada houvesse acontecido. Lilly havia mentido para todos! Fora convincente! A Lilly que ele conhecia nunca conta mentiras convincentes!

Então, sob esse pensamento, ele entendeu. Aquele historia toda de Bone e Johnny deveria ser tão importante para ela manter em segredo, que ela conseguira vencer um de seus maiores 'defeitos': a honestidade. E entendeu que apesar de conhecê-la há anos, não conhecia nada sobre seu passado. Jamais imaginaria, por exemplo, que as palavras "Lilly Rush" e "skate" caberiam na mesma frase!

Ele deixou escapar um riso breve.

Por mais quadrada que Lilly possa parecer hoje, as pessoas se esquecem que um dia ela foi adolescente, assim como todo mundo.

Assim como ele...

Não.

Não exatamente como ele, pois ele não andava para cima e para baixo vestido de gótico...

Enfim.

Já fazia pouco mais de uma hora desde que ligara para Lilly. Aonde raios estaria esse James afinal? Quando estava prestes a sacar o celular para ligar para ela novamente, ouviu duas batidinhas na janela. O rosto de Lilly, inclinado em direção ao vidro, o encarava do outro lado.

Ele destravou as portas, e ela entrou, sentando-se ao seu lado.

Ela suspirou.

- Por onde quer que eu comece? – de nada adiantaria esconder isso dele, afinal. Ele já sabia que era ela e queria explicações. E com razão, ela não poderia negar.

- Porque escondeu de nós que estava diretamente envolvida no caso?

Ele a encarava, mas ela não o encarava de volta.

- Porque minha ajuda não seria necessária e eu sabia disso. – ela contou. E se voltou para ele, olhando-o nos olhos. – Eu sabia tanto quanto os outros, você viu. Nenhum dos nossos amigos sabia de nada: nem Kate, nem Amy, e muito menos o James, que por acaso você conhece como Ray.

Scotty arregalou os olhos.

- Ray? O da motocicleta?

Ela acenou com a cabeça.

- Ele ficou conhecido como Ray mais tarde, quando arranjou uma moto e saiu por aí tirando rachas. Ele era sempre o mais rápido, por isso o apelidaram assim.

"Isso esta sendo mais estranho do que eu imaginava", pensou ele.

- Você era tão... diferente.

- Pode dizer que eu era esquisita.

- Ok. Você era esquisita.

Ela riu baixinho.

- Pra você ver. As pessoas mudam... – ela disse.

- E as suas amigas, Lil? Porque parou de falar com elas?

- Amy e Kate eram boas garotas e acredito que o sejam até hoje. – ela disse. – mas a conexão que tínhamos havia desaparecido.

- Johnny.

- Isso. Elas eram da escola dele, se conheceram e depois ele me apresentou a elas. Ray era amigo de Johnny quando eu o conheci. Quando ele sumiu, nós ficamos todos meio perdidos. O padrasto dele foi e fez aquilo de chamar a policia e tudo, dizendo que o filho sumira e agora sabemos que foi para não chamar a atenção para o que realmente aconteceu; ele nos chamou para ajudar, mas mesmo sendo a mais próxima dele, assim como o Ray, eu me recusei. Além de não ter nada a oferecer para a policia, lembrar dele era difícil e doloroso demais para mim naquela época. Ainda é.

Scotty umedeceu os lábios, nervoso.

Sabia que a próxima pergunta seria delicada. Tinha certeza.

Mas tinha de fazê-la.

- Me diga, Lil... – ele disse, com cuidado. – como vocês se conheceram?

Ele a viu fechar os olhos cinzentos, como se sentisse dor.

"Agora é a hora.", ela pensou. "A libertação de meus demônios."

- Se lembra quando George disse algo sobre "o que aconteceu à Pequena Lilly no passado"?

- Sim, eu lembro. – como ele poderia se esquecer disso?

- Eu tinha dez anos. – ela começou. Seria objetiva. - Minha mãe me mandou ao mercadinho pra comprar bebida, e já era tarde da noite.

Scotty sentiu seu coração gelar na mesma hora.

Não...

Por favor, tudo menos isso...

Não com ela...

- No meio do caminho, um cara começou a me seguir. Eu entreguei a ele todo o dinheiro que tinha, mas ele continuou me perseguindo. – ela fez uma pausa dolorida. - Foi então que ele... começou a me espancar.

Ele tentou se controlar, mas não pôde evitar.

Seus olhos castanhos se encheram de lágrimas no mesmo instante. O choque daquelas palavras ecoou em sua cabeça como uma pancada. Tentava a todo custo não imaginar a horrível cena de sua melhor amiga, pequena e indefesa, sendo surrada na escuridão por algum doente filho-da-mãe, mas as palavras dela eram fortes e as imagens que transmitiam eram terríveis demais para serem impedidas.

- Lil... – ele disse, enquanto lagrimas escorriam silenciosas. – o que aconteceu depois? O que ele fez com você?

Ela então lhe deu a pior resposta que poderia existir no mundo.

Não foi uma palavra.

Não foi uma frase.

Ela simplesmente virou o rosto lentamente e olhou para ele com aquelas íris tempestuosas cheias de dor.

Transbordando de dor.

Sob essa visão, ele enterrou a cabeça nas mãos, desesperado.

Não sabia o que fazer, ou o que dizer.

Não havia o que fazer, pois aquilo acontecera trinta anos antes, e palavra nenhuma no mundo seria capaz de consolá-la. Ele engoliu com dificuldade o choro e as lagrimas que teimavam em cair.

- Sim... Lil. O que aconteceu... _depois_...? – perguntou a ela.

As duas ameaças de tempestades que ela trazia sempre em seu rosto vertiam agora chuva silenciosa.

- Ray e Johnny me encontraram no beco. – ela disse, sua expressão amenizando um pouco. – Eles tinham doze e treze anos e ficaram assustadíssimos com o meu estado.

"Quem, em sã consciência, não ficaria...?", ele pensou.

- Eles me ajudaram. Conseguiram chamar ajuda, me levar até o hospital. Acompanharam a minha recuperação depois. – ela disse com um sorriso. – Me lembro de uma vez, quando Johnny estava fora tentando comprar analgésico para mim e Ray tentava fazer um milk-shake para me dar... Era a única coisa que conseguia comer sem ter que mexer o maxilar.

Scotty engoliu em seco ao ouvir isso.

Essa era a razão dela ter o queixo levemente proeminente...

- Ele fez a maior bagunça na cozinha... – ela contava, cheia de tristeza. - eles eram os garotos mais bonzinhos do mundo...

"Mas um deles, que se preocupava e se importava tanto comigo, acabou morrendo...", ela pensou.

"Um dos garotos mais bonzinhos do mundo que morreu e a deixou sozinha nessa porra de mundo que parece ter prazer sádico em vê-la sofrer...", ele pensou.

- Mas que inferno... – resmungou, baixinho.

- O que foi, Scotty?

- Nada, Lil. É só que algumas coisas parecem ser injustas demais para serem verdade.

Ela colocou a mão sobre o braço do amigo.

- Se fossem mesmo assim tão injustas, eu não teria conhecido você.

Ele a olhou por um instante.

As duas tempestades em suas íris, mesmo tendo aqueles sóis dourados no centro de cada uma, não paravam de derramar chuva. Ele então inclinou a cabeça em sua direção e encostou sua testa na dela, segurando o rosto da amiga em um gesto que dizia tudo aquilo que não precisava ser dito.

E ela, vendo os olhos fechados de Scotty, deu-lhe um beijo tímido e agradecido sob o olho direito, sentindo a mão dele por entre o seu cabelo, afagando com os dedos.

Eles permaneceram assim por mais alguns momentos e depois ele se afastou lentamente com um suspiro.

- E então, Lil. – ele recomeçou, secando os olhos com as mãos. - O que você vai fazer?

- Eu vou contar para o Chefe... a parte sobre a Bone, sabe. – ela respondeu. – Ele vai entender. Ele já sabe daquilo que aconteceu comigo.

- Tudo bem, Lil.

Eles esperaram alguns minutos antes de sair do carro. Ambos precisavam se recompor e ele queria um tempo para tentar digerir o que acabou de escutar.

Tudo de repente fazia todo o sentido do mundo. Parecia obvio. Ninguém se comportava da forma como ela se comportava por nada. Esse era o motivo dela se esconder. Ele entendia agora, entendia perfeitamente.

Mas lamentava inúmeras coisas.

Lamentava não tê-la conhecido antes, não ter podido ajudá-la assim como Ray e Johnny fizeram. Lamentava que sua melhor amiga e seu irmão tenham passado pela mesma situação terrível. Lamentava que Johnny tivesse morrido justo quando Lilly estava começando a se recuperar e a conviver com aquilo que havia acontecido.

Mas era isso.

Não havia como mudar o que já aconteceu. Não poderia fazer nada a respeito de nenhuma dessas coisas. Mas poderia fazer algo a respeito do que iria acontecer ainda.

Sob esse pensamento, ele reforçou ainda mais a promessa velada e silenciosa que fizera a si mesmo quando a conheceu.

Desnecessário dizer que a acompanharia naquele doloroso depoimento que estava prestes a dar.

**s§s**

"_**Yearbook" - Hanson**_

**Dear Amy, **

**See you in Sep****tember**

**Hope that you remember me next year**

_Querida Amy, _

_Te vejo em Setembro_

_Espero que ainda se lembre de mim no próximo ano letivo_

Amanda olhou-se no espelho, vestida de preto.

A imagem que se refletia era a de Amy, tristonha, lembrando-se do passado enquanto penteava os cabelos.

**Hey Jamie, **

**Y****ou've been a great friend to me**

**I hope that I'll still see you ar****ound here**

_Hey, Jamie, _

_Você tem sido um grande amigo para mim,_

_Espero ainda te ver por aí_

Ray corria com sua moto pelas avenidas da Filadélfia,

a jaqueta de couro preto voando a favor do vento.

**'Cause I'm looking through the yearbook**

**Then I find that empty space**

**There's a name without a picture, but I can't forget his face**

_Porque estou folheando o Livro do Ano_

_E encontro aquele espaço vazio_

_Há um nome sem foto, mas jamais esquecerei daquele rosto_

No tribunal, o juiz bateu o martelo, dando o veredicto.

Bailey e Ronald então se levantam e se abraçam. Foram inocentados.

**Tell me where did he go, I want to know**

**Where did Johnny go?**

**It says, "Picture Unavailable" right here****…**

_Diga-me aonde ele foi, eu quero saber_

_Aonde Johnny foi?_

_Está escrito "Foto Não-Disponível" bem aqui..._

Andando pelo corredor, Vera trazia a caixa do caso e a colocou em um lugar vago.

**More than sad, it makes me mad **

**To know somebody knows**

**There's a lying in your silence,**

**Tell me where did Johnny go?**

_Mais do que triste, isso me deixa louco _

_Para saber se alguém descobriu_

_Há uma mentira velada em seu silêncio_

_Diga-me, aonde Johnny foi?_

Miller então puxou uma caneta e escreveu "ENCERRADO".

Ambos passam a mão pela caixa uma ultima vez, se viram e vão embora.

**Poor Katie,**

**She won't even speak his name**

**None of us will ever be the same**

_Pobre Katie,_

_Ela nem ao menos fala o nome dele_

_Nenhum de nós jamais será o mesmo_

Kate andava pelos corredores do colégio onde estudou com Johnny, Amy e Jamie.

**It's quiet in the halls,**

**But I hear echoing off the walls.**

**The rumors of Johnny's mystery...**

_As salas estão silenciosas,_

_Mas ouço, ecoando nas paredes_

_Rumores sobre o mistério de Johnny..._

A garotada se movia depressa ao seu redor enquanto ela caminhava calmamente, segurando um cartaz de "Desaparecido" que guardara da época em que ele sumira.

'**Cause I'm looking through the yearbook**

**Then I find that empty space**

**No he never wrote me nothing, but I can't forget his face...**

_Porque estou folheando o Livro do Ano_

_E encontro aquele espaço vazio_

_Não, ele nunca me escreveu nada, mas jamais esquecerei aquele rosto_

Em sua casa, Lilly puxou sua caixa de fotos do armário e tirou um Livro do Ano vermelho com um _1985 _escrito na frente.

**Tell me where did he go, I want to know**

**Where did Johnny go?**

_Diga-me aonde ele foi, eu quero saber_

_Aonde Johnny foi?_

Ela folheou o livro, lembrando-se com um sorriso triste do dia em que Ray, ainda Jamie, o trouxe para ela.

**It says, "Picture Unavailable" right here****…**

**More than sad, it makes me mad **

**To know somebody knows**

**There's a lying in your silence,**

**Tell me where did Johnny go?**

_Está escrito "Foto Não-Disponível" bem aqui_

_Mais do que triste, isso me deixa louco _

_Para saber se alguém descobriu_

_Há uma mentira velada em seu silêncio_

_Diga-me, aonde Johnny foi?_

No lugar onde deveria estar a foto de Johnny não há nada.

Ele morrera antes de tirar a foto.

Ela então pegou uma foto do Livro do Ano anterior que arranjara no colégio dele

e colou no espaço vazio.

**Where did he go?**

_Aonde ele foi?_

**There****'s a lying in your silence,**

**Tell me where did Johnny go?**

**(Where did he go?)**

_Há uma mentira velada em seu silêncio,_

_Diga-me aonde Johnny foi?_

_(Aonde ele foi?)_

Chefe e Will estão na Homicidios, escrevendo alguns relatorios.

Vera e Miller passaram por eles e todos trocaram olhares significativos, pois sabiam a verdade sobre o caso de Johnny.

**There****'s a lying in your silence, tell me where did Johnny go?**

**(Where did he go?)**

_Há uma mentira velada em seu silêncio,_

_Diga-me aonde Johnny foi?_

_(Aonde ele foi?)_

Em seu apartamento, Scotty batia com toda a força no saco de areia a sua frente.

Lagrimas amargas caíam de seus olhos, ferozes como sua expressão,

doloridas e inconformadas.

**Sometimes I think I hear him calling out my name**

**Sometimes I wonder if maybe we're to blame…**

_Às vezes, eu penso escutar sua voz chamando o meu nome_

_Às vezes imagino se a culpa seria nossa..._

Bailey entrou no cemiterio acompanhado de seu pai, andando entre os túmulos.

**It's been a year now and **

**A lot of things have changed**

**But I keep thinking about Johnny,**

**I keep turning to that page!**

_Um ano se passou e _

_Muitas coisas mudaram_

_Mas continuo pensando em Johnny,_

_Eu continuo voltando àquela página!_

Katie chegou no cemiterio, onde Bailey, Ronald e Amy já estavam esperando. Ela os abraçou, ficando mais tempo abraçada a Amy.

Ray chega logo depois, carregando seu capacete pendurado em uma das mãos. Amy e Kate se viraram e ele sorriu de um jeito melancólico para elas.

**Where did he go? I want to know****…**

**Where did he go? I want to know!**

_Aonde ele foi? Eu quero saber..._

_Aonde ele foi? Eu quero saber!_

Liderados por Lilly, a equipe da Homicídios entrou no cemitério,

aproximando-se do tumulo.

**There's a lying in your silence**

**Tell me where did Johnny go…?**

_Há uma mentira velada em seu silêncio_

_Diga-me, aonde Johnny foi...?_

Amy e Kate abraçaram Lilly quando a viram, reconhecendo-a.

Suas expressões traziam nostalgia e felicidade por reencontrá-la.

Os amigos de Johnny então olharam para o nome do amigo escrito na placa de bronze.

**There's a lying in your silence**

**Tell me where did Johnny go?**

_Há uma mentira velada em seu silêncio_

_Diga-me, aonde Johnny foi?_

O grupo de adolescentes deu um passo em direção ao tumulo de Johnny,

cada um deixando uma flor para ele.

O menino de seis anos ao seu lado deixou um barquinho de papel.

**T****here's a lying in your silence**

**Tell me where did Johnny go?**

_Há uma mentira velada em seu silêncio_

_Diga-me, aonde Johnny foi?_

Novamente adultos, eles olharam para frente

e a imagem de Johnny em suas memórias sorriu de volta para eles.

Lilly abaixou o olhar, chorando.

O garoto então se virou e caminhou até desaparecer.

**T****here's a lying in your silence**

**Tell me where did Johnny go?**

_Há uma mentira velada em seu silêncio_

_Diga-me, aonde Johnny foi?_

Ele finalmente estava tranqüilo,

agora que seus amigos sabiam a verdade...

* * *

"Essa fic é dedicada a muitas pessoas,

Mas gostaria de citar todas,

por mais que fique longo demais no final...

Primeiramente aos meus pais,

(a minha mãe pela sua incrível trajetória,

Ao meu pai pelos domingos

Assistindo "a Detetive de Cabeça Quadrada", como ele dizia.)

E a quem agradeço por tudo, apesar de eu não demonstrar como deveria,

A Peggy,

A poodle mais marrenta e carinhosa do mundo,

Que se foi primeiro, depois de 14 anos conosco.

A Samu,

A lobinha branca mais angelical e doce que já existiu,

Que lambia minhas lagrimas quando eu chorava

Mas que acaba de partir depois de 7 anos conosco.

Aos meus amigos:

Lau,

Que foi quem leu o protótipo dessa historia primeiro

E teve 'os órgãos explodidos' pelas surpresas xD.

Que acrescentou idéias engraçaralhas,

E que rezou pela minha Samuca.

Aos do 3º Colegial

Gustavo, Hayala, Jorge, Ana, e Thais,

Que foram parte da minha inspiração

E Tati, Graci e Fabi,

Por todo o apoio do mundo que me deram.

E a vocês que a leram até o final!"

Por BarbaraCB

**E então, molecada. **

**The End.**

**E agora, na íntegra, um pouco sobre a produção da fic.**

**O Inicio de Tudo**

**A idéia para a historia me veio FROM NOWHERE quando, depois de muito tempo, voltei a escutar a musica dos Hanson chamada "**_**Yearbook**_**", cuja historia e melodia eu sempre adorei de verdade. **

**Podem falar o que for dos guris, mas **_**essa musica**__**é foda**_** e possui um jogo de vozes e instrumentos como poucos garotos entre 12 e 16 anos conseguem fazer por aí.**

**Como puderam perceber, a influencia de "**_**Yearbook"**_** foi imensa. **

**Quando relembrei da letra, pensei: "Poxa! Dava perfeitamente para ser um caso de Cold Case (ou Without a Trace, mas como eu não vou muito com a cara dessa série... whatever, COLD CASE!)!". Então comecei a maquinar, pensando num plot pra uma fic.**

**Pensei durante vários dias, e cheguei a conclusão de que eu queria que vocês, o pessoal que iria lê-la, também gostassem das personagens envolvidas no caso – e nada melhor do que **_apresentá-los_** a vocês, com flashbacks aleatórios. Também quis que a vitima tivesse bastante importância. **

**Logo, pensei: "Porque não faço alguém da Homicidios conhecê-lo?". **

**E, montando plots alternativos em minha cabeça, vi que Lilly seria a melhor indicada =D Quanto ao resto da historia, ela me veio em apenas algumas horas pensando, na segunda-feira, dia 1º de Junho. **

**Foi uma experiência assustadora. O_O**

**As coisas vinham na minha cabeça e eu imediatamente enxergava os possíveis furos que poderiam ter e arranjava outra coisa para colocar no lugar. Para vocês (Lê-se Jhonatan), isso deve ser absolutamente normal, mas na minha configuração de ficwritter, isso é equivalente à intervenção divina! _**

**E na madrugada de 1º de Junho para o dia 2, eu escrevi **_toda a idéia bruta_** da historia. Vinte e uma paginas no total, assim, de uma tacada. **

**Mais intervenção divina.**

**Mais tarde, durante a semana que se passou, eu refinei e complementei a historia inserindo mais flashbacks da turma e adicionando mais idéias que me ocorriam. **

**Tudo ia perfeitamente bem, ATÉ QUE...**

**...ocorreu-me uma coisa, que, por acaso, eu já havia pensado logo no inicio.**

**O freaking nome de Ray **

**Logo na primeira madrugada de idéias a mil, eu pensei em procurar o nome dele de verdade, mas rebati o pensamento com um "Nããão, eu me lembraria. Se eu não me lembro, é porque não foi citado." **

**Ta bom...**

**Então, na madrugada do dia 3 para o dia 4, eu resolvi sabe-se lá porque cargas d'água, ver o "Arquivo de Lilly Rush" do blog **_**Arquivo do Cold Case**_**, e descobri/ relembrei que o Ray era MUITO MAIS importante do que eu me lembrava **_E_** que se chamava Ray WILLIAMS e não ANDERSON, como eu havia inventado. **_*morre*_

**A principio, eu sabia que a Lilly e o Ray se conheciam desde moleques, mas me esqueci do episodio onde ela fala sobre o lance do milk-shake - mesmo porque, vi esse episodio em 2007! Nunca que eu ia me lembrar... -, e por isso havia colocado o Johnny como sendo mais importante para ela.**

**MAS, graças aos céus, o nome do Ray não apareceu na série como diminutivo de "Raymond", "Reynold" ou algo do gênero – mesmo que, aparentemente, seja isso., mas é ignorável. **

**Assim, consegui manter a idéia de que Jamie é Ray no final. =D**

**A minha sorte é que esse meu erro de principiante não atrapalhou a idéia original. No fim das contas, consegui remanejar a historia toda a fim de parecer que Bone, Johnny e Jamie/Ray eram um trio inseparável, não a "dupra di dois" do inicio.**

**Moral da história:**

**sempre,**

**SEMPRE, eu disse,**

**pesquise as informações essenciais!**

**Bone**

**No inicio, ia fazer a Lilly contar para os Detetives que ela conheceu o guri que morreu, mas pensei que ela talvez fosse querer manter segredo sobre isso para evitar 'interrogatórios desnecessários' por parte dos colegas – sobre o caso, pensando que ela talvez estivesse envolvida, e pela vida pessoal dela, que todos nós sabemos o motivo dela não gostar de falar sobre. **

**Como eu precisava mantê-la no anonimato, inventei o apelido Bone, porque ela era branquela, com personalidade 'dura de roer', e por ser seca porque não comia direito (se bem que, olhando por esse ângulo... ela continua desnutrida até hoje...). **

**A parte do "Bone & Clyde" me veio instantaneamente depois disso.**

**Queria também mostrar um pouco dela quando era jovenzinha. Desde que escrevi **_**Inside the Shell**_**, eu imagino a "Young-Lilly" como sendo rebelde (com razão), e meio esquisitona (uma tática para afastar as pessoas e não ser importunada).**

**Tirei a idéia do seguinte diálogo do episodio 4x20, "**_**Stand Up and Holler**_**":**

_Miller:- Quem você foi no colegial, Lil?_

_Lilly: - Definitivamente, não uma líder de torcida._

_M: - A garota má com quem ninguém mexia?_

_L: - Pode-se dizer que sim._

**Eu meio que deduzi/ inventei a Young-Lilly, vendo que ela **_não especificou_** como ela era e **_não mostrou foto de colégio no final do episodio_**, assim como Miller e Vera mostraram. Ela era como o garoto revoltado que aparece nesse mesmo episodio.**

**E foi quando a Lilly vai falar com a ex-chefe das lideres de torcida, a tal de Becca, que eu tirei o 'evidente' 'odio incondicional' dela pelas cheerleaders - a forma quase sádica como a detetive joga na cara de Becca que ela se tornou uma fracassada quando saiu da escola me pareceu o suficiente para acreditar nisso (seguido, é claro, pelo **_"- Não se mova... cadela" _**que ela diz xD). **

**Quanto ao fato de eu ter sido extremamente cruel com as cheerleaders... bem, culpem os filmes e seriados "teenagers" que chegam por aqui. **

**O que eu disse é exatamente o que eles mostram.**

**Conclusão**

**Com essa fic, quis que Lilly **_**FINALMENTE**_** contasse a historia dela para os outros – diferente do que fiz em **_**Inside the Shell**_**, onde ela conta o fato 'para si mesma'.**

**Bem, é isso!**

**Espero que tenham gostado e obrigada por ler!**

**Por BarbaraCB!**


End file.
